Never Ending Love
by Danika Stuart
Summary: The Story of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity and how they Met, Fell in love and the destruction of the Silver Millennium. With a few new friends. Romance, drama, and a little humor.
1. Prologue

I wrote this story, so many years ago... more than I care to remember. I was very young, so going back through and editing it has been painful to say the least and a bit hard. Please bare with me. The prologue is a tad long, please forgive me, I was slightly carried away with the back story. This is my first time EVER posting a story I have written, so try and be kind

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from it... I do however own a couple originals that come in later =) I have to give credit to Jendra who wrote Universal for Tranquility. I fell in love with him in her story, so had to make room for him in mine =)

**Never Ending Love **

Prologue

Most of us know the Story of the beginning of time. It started with Oranos and Gaea, the creators of the Titans. There are many debates on why, but Oranos imprisoned his children in tartarus, which was the lowest place bellow the earth and so became the underworld. Gaea hated her husband for imprisoning her children, so she made a plot to destroy him. Kronos, the youngest of his children, was the only one brave enough to confront him. His mother made him a sickle and told him to use it again Oranos. He snuck up to him while his was with Gaea and killed him. It is legend, that is was from his spilled blood that all evil came. In this one act to free his brothers, he condemned the universe to an everlasting fight against evil. As his father lay dying, he cursed Kronos with the same fate, that he shall fall at the hand of his son. And so the tale of Zeus slaying Kronos.

Zeus, realizing that the cycle must end and peace must be brought to the universe, he and his compatriots, the gods of Olympus made sure that the universe would forever have guardians to protect it from evil. He named his successor his youngest child, Selene, for it was her who embodied all the qualities that he desired the universe to have, compassion, love, peace, wisdom and beauty. she, and her decedents would keep the peace in our galaxy and dispel the evil.

Our galaxy was at peace for thousands of years before the evil was able to penetrate it. they came through, using the earthlings and their mistrust of the gods to overpower them. They killed Selene, leaving her infant daughter, Serenity. The remainder of the gods left earth to return to their own planets, and there they remained in safety. Serenity grew up exactly like her mother. She was able to make treaties with the other remaining gods and beings and together they sent the evil from our galaxy once more. With peace achieved, they created the Silver Alliance, with Serenity at the head. The earth, because of its traitorous act, was deemed too young to join with the others. Serenity, not wanting to leave the earth without some measure of protection, gave the earth four warriors with the powers of gods to protect it and Gaea's remaining power.

Queen Serenity, wanting to unite the two kingdoms of light, Married the son of Apollo, Orin of the son. Soon after a few years a marriage they had their first child, a son, Tranquility. He would rule the sun after his father. and exactly one year after that, a daughter, Serenity. She would rule the moon, and Silver Alliance after her mother. After a few more years, the couple was surprised when Queen Serenity was again pregnant. This was indeed a shock for all of the gods, for not since Zeus himself had any god been able to have more than two children.

The Pregnancy was a hard one, but in the end, Serenity and Orin were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, Celestia. She had Silver and Gold hair and deep gold eyes like her father. Time however would prove, though she look fragile, there was a fierceness there and a strength. Both Serenity and Tranquility were supremely protective of their baby sister and through the years the three of them were inseparable. After many years Tranquility began to spend more time on the sun learning its ways and Serenity on the moon learning the future of ruling the alliance, Which left Celestia floating between the two.

On Princess Serenity's tenth birthday she was gifted with royal guard to protect her made from each of the planet's leaders oldest daughter. They were gifted with the power of the planet of their origin and were fiercely loyal. they came to live on the moon and train to become her guard.

Princess Celestia was intrigued with the guards training and longed to join them. On her Tenth birthday, her Father finally prevailed on her mother and she was allowed to join the training. For five years Serenity trained and studied the universes beginning, the History of our galaxy and politics to follow her mother's footsteps. for five years Tranquility learned the ways of the sun and how to rule there, and for five years Celestia trained to become a warrior and fight for peace.

it is here our story actually begins...


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, Chapter One, where the real story starts =) I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I don't own Tranquility, I barrowed him from a wonderful Story, Universal. I do own Felix, Logan, Lucian, and Duncan

**Never Ending Love**

Chapter One

Princess Serenity ran down the corridors. She stumbled a little as she ran in her hurried excitement. She slid to a halt when she reached the double marble doors. She couldn't stop in time as the guard opened the doors for her and she stumbled a little, sliding into the room and skidding to a halt in front of her mother. She looked up to find not only her mother, but everyone in the room staring at her. Luna put her head down and lightly shook it as Artemis chuckled.

She was Beautiful, almost too beautiful to look at. She had long silver hair that we styled atop her head in two balls with long pigtails, the hairstyle of moon royalty. She had milky white skin and was considered quite slender and petite in height. She wore a beautiful while flowing dress with gold trim that made her look like an angel. Her Blue eyes shown and sparkled like crystals and right between on her four head was the symbol of her birth, the crescent moon.

Serenity brushed herself off and straightened her shoulders.

"I am ready to go mother." And with her head held high and her shoulders back she walked towards the portal.

"How many times have I told you not to run through the palace?" Queen Serenity sighed. "No matter, we are ready to go... Pluto." She signaled towards the guardian of time. Sailor Pluto opened the gate and the queen with five girls trailing behind her stepped through. Looking behind her to make sure they were all through she closed the portal.

"Serenity!" The moment they stepped through the portal a tall young man with golden hair and light blue eyes came running to the group. He ran towards his sister picking her up and swinging her around as her infectious giggle rang through the stone room.

"Tranquility!" Serenity screeched happily. Queen Serenity smiled happily at her children before delicately breaking the moment. "Tranquility, put your sister down now and great the others."

"Mother." Prince Tranquility smiled and gave his mother a hug. Ever since

their father, Queen Serenity's husband Orin died the Previous year Prince Tranquility had to assume the throne of the Sun Kingdom which meant he hardly had the time to travel to them moon and see his Mother.

After a moment of greetings from Tranquility to Serenity's royal guard five men walked in to the room to stand by Tranquility. All were about a similar age, minus one who was more of the Queens age.

"We welcome you, Queen Serenity." The one closest to Tranquility welcomed. He bowed to the party before him, "Princess Serenity it is always a pleasure to be in the company of such beauty and love."

"Thank you Felix, you are such a flatterer." Princess Serenity giggled and waved him away.

"I will show you to your rooms, ladies." Felix offered. and Escorted serenity's four warriors out of the room leaving Queen serenity with her children.

Felix was the captain of Tranquility's guards. He was tall, around six feet and a few inches. He had the Lunerian silver hair and blue eyes. But his skin was tanned and tough, and he held a rougher look than those of the moon.

He was half Lunerian and half sun people. He had been with the Prince since his birth and was his royal adviser and best friend.

He and the other guards chosen to protect the Sun King, had to permanently relocate to the sun to be with Tranquility.

Lucian and Logan are full Lunerian, so it was hard to leave their homeland. But their love and loyalty won out in the end and they also moved to be with their prince. Duncan and Hades were both from the Sun originally, so for them it was like going home. Hades was the keeper of time and controlled all portals for the Sun as Pluto was the keeper of time for the Silver Alliance. Pluto and Hades were in love, and had a son together, unfortunately their duty keeps them apart for most of the time.

"Tranquility, where is your younger sister? Where is Celestia? I sent her here days ago, and had expected her to be here to greet us when we arrived" Queen Serenity narrowed her gaze on her son.

"I'm Sorry mother, she went out for a ride this morning, I'm afraid we weren't expecting you until later." At Queen Serenity's shocked face, he continued with a hurried explanation, "Don't give me that give me that face mother, she is not alone and I assure you she is in no danger her. Let her be. This is the only time she can be free."

At her sons words, he face softened.

"Mother, may we be excused now? I would love to see all the new flowers they have in the gardens. please." Serenity smiled at her mother, looking so hopeful. Tranquility shook his head and looked at his mother. She smiled nodding her head and they left. Leaving her with Luna, Artemis, and Hades.

"I guess that leaves me to escort you ladies to your rooms." Hades said looking longingly at Sailor Pluto. He took the queen's arm and led her through the halls.

The Queen looking between the two, disengaged her arm and looked at them, "I can find my own way Hades, I do remember my way around here. Why don't the two of you spend a little time together while we are here?"

Hades smiled and his eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked. then coughed and looked down to the floor, "I mean if it's not too much trouble Majesty..."

"Nonsense," Queen Serenity said and put up her hand. "Even the keepers of time and travel in our galaxy need some time away from their duties."

"Thank-you, your highness." Hades said blushing as Queen Serenity stepped out of the

room waving a hand behind her, "have fun." She smiled at him as she shut the door.

"I love these gardens." Serenity said as she smelled some of the flowers. letting her hand graze each one as she walked by.

"You have the same flowers on the moon, I had them transported last year. Do you need some more?" Tranquility offered. the previous year, when King Orin had died, they had transported some of the Sun flowers to the moon for the Princess, and had some of the Moon flowers brought to the Sun. That way when they looked at the flowers they would think of each other and their father.

"But they don't shine like they do here." Serenity complained. She touched

one of the golden roses and it seemed to brighten.

"The flowers are happy you are here." Tranquility noted. Serenity smiled.

The rose seemed to pluck itself away from the others and into her hand.

A young girl rounded the corner running into the gardens. When she saw Serenity she smiled brightly and picked up her pace.

"Serenity!" The girl yelled happily flying into Serenity's arms. "They told

me you were here. you are early, that never happens! Is everything alright, is Mother ok?"

"I missed you too, Celestia. No everything is fine, I suppose mother was worried what mischief you were getting yourself into and decided to come early." Serenity laughed giving the young girl a squeeze. Her hair was the same silver and gold that it was since her birth and her eyes had darkened a bit more to a deep gold almost amber color. She had Serenity's milky skin and height. She wore men's breaches and leather knee high boots with a white loose fit shirt and a gold vest. Her hair, unlike Serenity was not in the typical moon hair style but in a braid that came to rest over her shoulder. She looked windblown and dusty.

"Where are the others?" Celestia asked. "I would love to see them."

"They're inside the palace, probably getting settle and preparing for classes, that you shall not be attending." Tranquility answered.

Celestia glared at her brother from the circle of her sisters arms. Serenity looked down at her sister and frowned. "it's no wonder mother was worried and had us leave sooner. You were riding astride again, weren't you?" Serenity glared at her brother, "This is your doing, you and papa spoiled her since she was born. You know mother doesn't like it when she rides astride. And who do you think she will complain to? Me, that's who." She sighed and shook her head, "I bet you have been training again as well haven't you? is that what you mean by the lessons she will not be attending? Have you been allowing her to train?"

Celestia had the good grace to blush, "I've gotten quite good. No one can make a better shot with a bow and arrow, and my sward skills have greatly improved." She smiled up at her big sister. Serenity, like her Father and brother was completely won over.

"At least clean up and change before going to mother." She kissed the top of her sisters head and sent her on her way.

"I will come find you after I see mother!" She waved excitedly before rounding the corner of the garden and walking up to the palace. Leaving her two siblings smiling and shaking their heads.

"How have you four been?" Felix asked the girls as they walked down the hallways.

"We have been well. Our lessons and training have been progressing well. we will have to spar a bit while we are here." Princess of Venus, Mina Replied with a smug smile.

"And the Princess?" Lucian asked.

"She is doing well. She is her mother's daughter and will be a great ruler one day." Princess of Mercury, Ami responded.

"She is not improving in her ability to pay attention in her lessons." Princess of Mars, Rei cut in and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she's not as bad as then. She is a young woman, I'm sure it's hard for her to concentrate when she would love to be having an adventure." Duncan supplied.

"She has a hard time walking without falling when her head is in the clouds." Rei laughed.

"I've never seen her do anything that would be without grace." Felix said. "She always seemed graceful to me."

"She is." Mina replied before Rei could say anything else. "Rei just has very high expectations of what a princess of the moon should be and how she should act,

that is why she seems not graceful to her." Mina ended the conversation.

"We can train after you unpack if you like." Felix said changing the subject. He

didn't like it when anyone talked about the Princess like she was not wonderful, graceful sweet girl that she was. She had been like a little sister to him and he cherished her open trusting nature. The guards left the girls to unpack.

"I can't believe you said that about Serenity you shouldn't discuss her like that with others." Mina said after they were in the room.

"It's the truth, it doesn't mean that I am not loyal or cherish her like you." Rei said.

"She is not the granddaughter of Ares, Little-Miss-I'm-Perfect-Because-I'm-The-Princess-Of-Mars. She's Lunerian and loving and open and honest!" With that said. Mina left. Rei stood shock and surprise clearly written on her face. The others

had their mouths open and their eyes wide. No one had ever talked to Rei like that. It was not often that Mina spoke out, and when she did, he fire could match those of the fire god himself. After the initial shock wore off Rei unfinished packing and went

to the training room where Mina was with the men. Mina glared at her but

continued practicing.

"I'm...sorry. You are right, I don't think I would want her to change even if she could. She is our friend and our light. I hope you know I do love her like a sister." Rei said and with that, she ended the dispute.

"Tranquility, have you ever wondered what Earth was like?" Serenity asked

her brother as they walked back into the palace.

"No," He answered. "And neither should you. You know we are banned from there since they refused to believe in the gods power and wanted no part with magical beings. They are afraid and superstitious of what they don't understand" He gave her a strange look but continued to walk down the hall towards the throne room.

Serenity couldn't' t help but think about what Earth looked like in real life. This beautiful blue marble sitting perfectly in the sky, so close that she could almost touch it.

Tranquility seeing his sister wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying decided to do something about it. He grabbed her hand and started walking faster to one of the control centers in the palace.

"Tranquility, what are you doing?" Serenity looked at him puzzled as to his abrupt strange behavior. When they reached the nearest control center he ordered everyone out.

"Computer," Tranquility commanded, "Show us a picture from Earth."

Serenity smiled as the image was changed into a wooded area. There were

strange animals and plants around them. the flowers were what really drew her attention. Always loving the different colors of the flowers she was intrigued by Earths Diverse fauna.

"It's beautiful." She sighed. "I've never seen a red rose before." She gasped.

"Don't tell anyone I let you do this." Tranquility said. "I may be the

ruler of the Sun, but even I, am not allowed to be doing this. You know their crimes, they sent us all away for superstitious nonsense!"

"My lips are sealed. but come Tranquility, that was so long ago, I am sure not all of them are like that. I'm sure they have evolved." Serenity said giving her brother a hug. "Show us some Terrans." She commanded before Tranquility could protest. The computer displayed five Men, that didn't look all that different from themselves.

Serenity gasped when she came to the one with dark black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He was handsome. He wore black armor and had a strong look about him. the four men around him wore black and silver uniforms. Serenity asked for their names but the computer couldn't give that information. The more she saw of the pictures, the more she wanted to go to Earth and see it for herself.

Serenity did something so unlike herself. Before she could stop it the fraise came out of her mouth. "Let's go to Earth." She had always dreamed of freedom. Stuck with her position and name she had never been able to do anything as wild and crazy as her sister. She had never even ridden a horse astride.

"No." Tranquility said flatly. "You know we can't do that." But his eyes sparkled with excitement. He wanted to get away just as badly as his sister, even if it was a short time.

"No one will know." She promised.

"I think people will know that their Prince and Princess are gone." He countered, but his resolve was slowly ebbing.

"We won't stay that long, I promise." She smiled to him.

"I don't know Sere, How do you suppose we do this?"

"If you do not want to come with me, I will take Celestia with me. You know she would come without any persuasion needed." That was ultimate argument. When they were children Both Serenity and Tranquility had noticed their sisters wild streak, and both had made a vow to protect her and keep her safe, even from herself.

Finally he caved in. And agreed to accompany her to Earth.

"Alright." He said. and she smiled her secret smile that said he really didn't have a choice to begin with. She would've won anyways.

"But no less than a day...Earth time. Which is one hour our time, agreed?." Serenity thought a moment, then nodded her head, "Agreed."

The one part of this that they did not consider, was the guardian of travel, Hades. Hades leaned against a wall, looking like he was waiting for someone when they entered the portal room.

" And what are you two doing here?" He asked eyebrows raised. Serenity bit her lip, and looked at her shoes. He was a Very imposing man with Dark chocolate hair and Dark green eyes. He was very tall and had broad shoulders. Both of his hands were clasped onto his staff and he blocked the entrance.

"We want to go to...Earth." Tranquility said looking him right in the eyes. Hades gaped at them.

"I...I cannot do that." He huffed. "Do you know the penalty for allowing any of you or any of them to cross boarders?

The princess gave him the most pathetic puppy dog look

no one could refuse. IT would have made her sister very proud.

"How long, do you intend to stay?"

"An hour, No more than an hour, we promise." Serenity said smiling. "No one will know."

Hades Sighed and looked around the empty room. "I hope your right." He opened the portal and gave them directions for when they want to return. Handing them a small key. "Use this when you're ready to come back."

"Thank you." Serenity said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before they stepped into the portal.

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two. I hope you're liking it =) I'm hoping to get at least the first 6 chapters re edited this week and have one up a day, we will see if that doesn't become to big of a task for me. It is starting to get a bit more exciting in this chapter, and Serenity and Endymion actually meet, finally. =) Enjoy!

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from it.

Never Ending Love

Chapter Two

Serenity and Tranquility stepped out of the portal on to green grass and It closed behind them, leaving them in a clear wooded area. They looked around letting their eyes

adjust. There were so many colors. Serenity couldn't hide her excitement She took a step and tripped, falling flat on the ground. The gravity on Earth was much different than that of the Sun and Moon. Serenity figured that out first hand. Tranquility laughed and helped her to stand up.

"Stupid gravity." Serenity muttered while rubbing her side. Tranquility smiled and shook his head. "What?" Serenity asked.

"You." Tranquility replied. "You need to be careful." He gave her a look to emphasize his point.

"I am careful." Serenity argued and stuck her head up to the side with a loud humph. Something red caught her eye and she gasped. She ran over to the bright red color that grabbed her attention. It was a rose bush. The flowers seemed to welcome her. She

picked one and smelled it. "It's sweet." She said.

"Remember, we are not to engage any Terrans." Tranquility said. "And if

we do..." He placed his hand on her forehead. The crescent moon sigil

disappeared. Serenity blinked her eyes as he did the same to his sun sigil. "Now remember..."

"I know." Serenity interrupted. "No speaking to Terrans if we do come in

contact with them." Tranquility smiled but his eyes showed he wasn't sure

she follow through with it. He watched as she played with the flowers, She was free and natural. She looked like their sister did when she rode her horse a breakneck speeds, or learned to shoot an arrow, free and wild. That was Serenity with the different flowers, as free and wild as she will ever be. It almost seemed sad to him. Her giggle broke him from his depressing thoughts and she smiled at him.

"I do wish we could've brought Celestia, she would love this..." Serenity put her hand up, "Yes, I know, before you go into a lecture about how she is too young and gets into enough trouble on her own.. I know." She laughed at Tranquility's face.

"Come on. I want to walk around." Serenity said while she shook out her skirts. Tranquility followed her and they both stopped when they came to a lake. It was the color of the sky, a beautiful light blue hidden in fields of green rolling hills. They sat down and stared at it in silence for a while. Finally tranquility was the one to break the silence. "I'm worried we'll get caught."

"We won't! I do not know why you are so worried, Hades will not tell anyone, for he will be in more trouble than we would be. Please calm down and try and enjoy this beautiful day." She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please try to enjoy it. For me?"

He smiled down at his sister, "I will try."

"Good, now look over there." She pointed out to the Horizon.

"Why? All it is..." SPLASH! He wasn't able to finish what he was say for soon he was head deep in the crystal blue water.

"Serenity!" Tranquility yelled when he surfaced. Serenity was laughing

from the bank so hard she held her stomach and didn't notice Tranquility as he grabbed her and pulled her in.

"No, don't..." Serenity cried before landing in the water. She came up

sputtering. This time it was Tranquility that was laughing.

"Don't do something, unless you are willing to take the consequences." He smiled at her.

"Oh, be quiet." Serenity pouted. She got over it and they started to play.

They were laughing and shouting and splashing. They forgot all about being worried and had fun and were free.

*Back on the Sun*

"Serenity, where are you?" Queen Serenity called. *Where is that girl?*

She the Princess Celestia ahead looking refreshed. "Ah, Celestia, I have been looking for you, have you seen Serenity, I need to speak with both of you?"

"No, not since I left the garden to change.. I mean come find you mother." Celestia smile up at her mother with innocent eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes and looked down at her daughter, not the least bit fooled. "If she's not in the castle then she's probably out with Tranquility."

"Should I have the guard go and look for her mother?" Celestia asked.

"oh, no that is quite alright." Queen Serenity said. "In the mean time, Celestia, we really need to discuss your lessons. I think it may be time to spend a little less time here on the sun and return to the moon to continue your training and diplomacy classes."

"Mother, why don't we continue this conversation once we have Serenity, so I may not be the complete focus on your future plans, shall we?" Celestia's smile widened.

"My, your father taught you to be cheeky. Yes, run along and find Solaria, I will find you later." Queen Serenity kissed the top of her daughters head, smiled and walked off.

It was then that she spotted Hades. "Have you seen Serenity and Tranquility?"

"Um...uh...Serenity and Tranquility? Um, no." Hades straightened. He didn't

realize he was holding his breath until Queen Serenity responded and he exhaled.

"Oh, well, if you see them about, please inform them that I want to talk to them."

"Will, do." Hades said.

*I sure hope those two don't take very long. After all it'll be my head

too.* He walked back to the portal.

.

*Back on Earth*

Serenity and Tranquility walked round, drying off. They were still

laughing and talking.

"That lake was beautiful. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Serenity commented.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as the Lake of Serenity." Tranquility said. "Nothing is

more beautiful than that." He smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, but we're not allowed to..." Serenity started to say but stopped abruptly.

In front of them stood a man.

Tranquility instinctively pulled Serenity closer to him and behind him. The man pulled out a dagger and advanced towards them, "Well there, what do we have here? A couple of nobles lost in the woods? aren't you far from the Princes hunting party." He smiled a dangerous smile at the couple.

Tranquility reached for his sward but It wasn't there. Of course it wasn't, WE was trying not to attract attention to them. IT seemed he would have to fight by

hand. That should be easy. After all he was the ruler of the sun and Prince of the Moon, he had been training with his guard since he was seven years.

"Give me all your money and that lovely necklace you're wearing." The man said gruffly. Serenity looked down at the necklace she was wearing, It was the sun locket that her father gave her. She instinctively held it closer and backed away. The rough looking man looked at Serenity and smiled wickedly.

"Stay back." Tranquility said pushing Serenity behind him. He circled the

man. Using the skills he learned form training he defended himself nicely.

He managed to knock the dagger out of the man's hand. But, not before the man was able to take big slice out of his shoulder. Knocking the man unconscious

Tranquility grabbed Serenity and took off.

Making sure they were far enough away Serenity turned to her brother and noticed the gash in his shoulder.

"Your hurt." She exclaimed. She looked at the wound, "I wish Mercury was here, or mother, they would know what to do for you. He was losing a lot of blood. "Please don't

die." She whispered, "Take some of my energy... take what you need to survive." He looked at her sadly and held her hand. it wasn't going to be enough, he was fading fast.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He managed to say and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She repeated over and over. "Hold on, I will try and get Hades, he will take us back."

"No, you will only risk both of you getting exposed and the consequences that come with it." He coughed. IT was fading much faster than she thought he would, even with her energy.

"Sshh, don't talk." Serenity said. "Everything will be alright. You'll

see."

She felt him getting weaker. He closed his eyes, and she kissed is forehead.

She laid her head against his good shoulder and waited for them to die together. She

heard a sound and tried to look. She lifted her head weakly and through blurry eyes saw a man on a horse riding towards them. Her first instinct was that the man who attacked them found them and came to finish the job, but she didn't care.

When the rider reached them, he jumped down from his horse and ran to them putting a hand to Tranquility's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He looked at the wound. It looked pretty bad.

Serenity tried to push him away, and he turned to inspect her as well. Seeing she wasn't hurt physically, he picked up Tranquility and carried him to the horse. then he came to where they were laying to get her. She stayed awake long enough for him to pull out a dagger. Then she lost all consciousness.

Prince Endymion cursed when he saw the girl lose consciousness. He had to get

them somewhere before the man lost too much blood. Where though? He had a large party at the hunting lodge, and somehow the idea of bringing them there wasn't appealing. The castle was too far and the town was out of the question as well. The cottage! Of course! He rode towards the old wood cutters cottage. He signaled to his groom and had him retrieve his sister and his guard from the hunting lodge and bring them to the cottage.

When he arrived there, his sister Terra had already arrived and ran out to meet him. She saw the wounded man and immediately ran back in to get some wraps and a member of Endymion's guard, Malachite.

"What happened?" She asked when Malachite brought the man in. Endymion had carried the girl.

"They were probably robbed by bandits. you know tensions are running high. This is why I tell you never to go anywhere without a guard to escort you." Endymion Lectured his younger sister. "I wonder what they were doing alone in the woods, with no escort. They are obviously nobility by the looks of the clothing." He looked at the

girl's face. She was extremely beautiful.

"What's wrong with her?" Terra asked. "She doesn't seem to be hurt. I can't find any wound."

"I think she lost it when I pulled out my dagger to cut some cloth to wrap

around his wound." Endymion said.

"look at their clothes and their hair, I've never seen that color on anyone around here." Jadeite commented. "I wonder where they're from?"

"Yeah that doesn't look like any cloth from around here." Zoicite added.

"Can you help him?" Endymion asked. Malachite nodded.

"What about her? She doesn't seem to be hurt." Malachite noted. "I don't know why she's unconscious. Maybe from fear or exhaustion."

Serenity stirred. She opened her eyes and saw the men around. Panicked, she sat up

and scooted back against the wall. The men around her jumped back in surprise by her swift movements. Endymion stepped closer and offered her his hand.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." He said softly trying to coax her from the ground. "Who are you?" he saw the girl glance at the man then back at him. She didn't say anything, just continued to stare at his hand.

"I'm...Darien." Endymion said using is nickname, so not to frighten her. He still held out his hand. She stared at the others while they introduced themselves. Finally she took the hand that was offered her to stand and looked around the room, continuing to hold on to Endymion's hand. Malachite moved to check on Tranquility's wound and Serenity ran to her brothers side.

"Stay away from him!" Serenity said harshly pushing him back and placing herself between where her brother was laying and the men around them.

"I have to see if he's alright, and if the poultice I gave him is doing its job." Malachite argued. He tried again to check on Tranquility, and again she pushed him back. He was about to protest when Endymion stopped him.

"Wait."

"But..." Malachite started to say. Endymion gave him a stern look.

"It's going to be alright." Serenity whispered tears running down her face. Tranquilly groaned quietly. "You're not going to die."

"Please, I won't hurt him." Malachite said. "I need to see if he's alright.

Can't you understand that we are trying to help him?"

Serenity finally nodded looking at Endymion moved aside, but still held on to her brothers hand.

She watched as the man named Malachite checked her brother. She looked at him pleadingly. "He should be alright." Malachite said. He saw the look of relief flutter across the girls face.

"But he will need to rest for a while, and not strain the muscle too much for the next couple days."

She nodded her head and returned to look at Tranquility while he slept. His breathing had become soft and not so labored. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Come, let us fix you something to eat." Terra grabbed a hold of Serenity's hand and gently lead her from the room, "My name is Terra." She smile warmly at her. Serenity looked down, then back at the young girl and said her first word, " Serena."

*Back on the Sun*

"Where are they?" Hades mumbled, " I haven't heard hide nor hair from them since they left, I should've heard something by now!" He paced back and forth in front of the portal. What was he going to do? They had to be back soon. He couldn't tell anyone. Not only would he be punished but they would as well. They all knew the law. His stomach got tighter every time someone walked past. He waited a few more minutes, then lost his patience. He had to go check on them himself and insure their safety.

A few seconds later he appeared outside a small building sitting neatly surrounded by trees. *What would they be doing here?* He thought. He walked in and saw five men

and a girl around sitting around a table trying to converse with the princess.

"Are you alright? I haven't heard from you, who are these people?" Hades said.

"I am fine...However, he is not," Serenity explained. "He's hurt."

"We have to go... get you two out of here." Hades said. Then he realized what she said. "What so you mean he is hurt?" He nearly screamed. The men jumped back in surprise. "What happened?"


	4. Chapter 3

The Sailor Scouts and their alternate identities, friends, and family are not mine. They are the brain child of a brilliant and powerful Japanese lady known as Takeuchi Naoko. If it weren't for her, the many Sailor Moon fan fictions that are posted in various archives located on the Internet would not exist. Arigatou, Naoko-sama. Again I should Thank Jendra whose use of Tranquility made me want to use him. She was my Childhood inspiration, that and Princess of Wands.

Enjoy =)

Never Ending Love

by

Dannika

Chapter Three

"We can't go back now. I don't think we should move him." Serenity said.

Hades knelt in front her and looked at Tranquility. "You're right." Hades said. "We will be found out if we take him back now, and if we take him back and they find out, this could start a war... Keep him here a little longer, I will come back for you."

Hades sighed, then looked back at Serenity, "But do you know the consequences of this." She nodded solemnly.

But he knew she didn't realize what would happen, didn't realize that they could be changing the course of nations. It would be his life that they would forfeit if they were found.

She looked at him with wide and frightened eyes. She knew he couldn't stay. He had duties and if he was gone too long the others would grow suspicious.

"I will be back for you two, try and not be scared. We will make this right"

He comforted her with a hug before heading to the door. She nodded, he stood up and went to the door. He looked back one last time before leaving. Serenity stared after him

before breaking down in quiet sobs beside her brother. *This is my punishment for wanting to be free of responsibility* She thought

Endymion knelt down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It is not as bad as it seems, I am sure. Would you like to go for a walk and clear your head?" Serenity looked up in to his deep blue eyes and nodded. "I still don't know your name. You told my sister, would you mind telling me?"

"Serena." Serenity said. Endymion repeated it. "I've never seen you around here before. are you visiting a relative? is there someone we can inform of your whereabouts?" Endymion asked.

Serenity stared at him not sure of what to say. Tranquility was the one that was good at coming up with falsities, it was very hard for her to lie. She decided the best course of action was not to his question. She just kept walking. Silent. He seemed like such a nice man, willing to help a complete stranger in distress. Under normal circumstances she thought they could be great friends. But alas, their friendship would never work, Earth wasn't a part of the Silver Alliance and wasn't expected to be anytime soon. There were still so many superstitions and fear that clouded the relationship between mortals and gods. A part of her wished she could stay forever on this beautiful vibrant world.

"Who was that man that came to you at the cottage? How did he find you? Is he part of your household?" Endymion asked. He didn't like him the

moment the dark clad figure burst in like he did with authority and command. Whatever he had said to Serena had made her even more distressed than she already had been. Serenity didn't answer.

"You don't talk much do you?" Endymion noted. He stopped when they came to the clearing by the lake. Serenity stared at him with innocent eyes. He took her hand and had her look up at him, "you can trust me, I will not hurt you. Are you in some kind of trouble? I can help, My parents are... influential..." Serenity stopped him and shook her head. She felt safe with this man, Darien. Up ahead they spotted a rose bush. Serenity smiled and smelled them. "Red roses are so beautiful." She said.

Endymion stared at her, "Have you never seen a red rose before?" He seemed surprised.

"No, they don't grow where I live. We have other beautiful flowers that I don't see here, but nothing quite is magnificent as these red roses." She smiled at him.

"I have an idea Serena, something to take your mind off of your distress. Let us go and fetch some horses and I will spend some time showing you around the district and all the beautiful flowers and animals that we have here." Serenity considered his offer.

"You do know how to ride, I assume?"

"Yes, I do... but..." Serenity started to decline the offer, but Endymion would have none of that.

"Good, than its settled, come, you may ride my sisters horse, she is very well tempered."

He grabbed her and lead her back to the cottage to grab the horses.

They rode around for hours, he pointed out all of the sites to see while keeping clear of the hunting party staying at the lodge. He knew it was risky coming out here alone without one of his guards, but he enjoyed being alone with her. He felt like he could truly be himself without the weight of his crown getting in the way. She laughed and galloped, and had the wind blowing in her hair. She looked wild and beautiful and free. He envied her for that.

They had slowed their pace and were talking about the different flora and fauna that was native to the area. He told her about his sister, and how she was becoming far to headstrong and he feared for his family ever finding the right match for her. Serenity understood all too well and had great sympathy. She told him of her little sister who was growing up too fast and far to wild for a girl of her birth. He raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

Serenity spied a small pond and proceeded to entice him to a race. "I will race you to the pond Darien. Winner takes care of the horsed upon our return." She laughed.

"I do not believe that is fair for you, since I am riding astride and you are not." He teased back at her.

"Allow me to worry about that, One... two.. THREE!" She yelled, and was off like an arrow seeking its target. She was fast, edging her horse to go faster. Her hair came loose and waved in a silky mass behind her. Darien was far too distracted to truly concentrate on the race at hand. Serenity was the victor. She laughed as she dismounted and offered her horse the water to drink.

"I do believe I won Darien." She gloated. This was so unlike her. Witty and out spoken, what would her mother say.

"I believe you are supposed to wait until both parties are ready to charge my lady, before you sound the start. I believe you cheated Serena." He smiled at her.

"Do not take my victory from me my lord because you are the poor loser." She countered and stuck out her tongue. He laughed and dismounted. Walking next to her on the bank while the horses grazed and drank from the pond. Serenity, not seeing the moss on the bank slipped and almost fell into the water, if it wasn't for Darien catching her. Both arms around her, he helped her up. She turned to face him to thank him. He leaned ever so close to her, their eyes meeting, lips inches away from each other.

A noise broke the spell and the moment was gone. Endymion looked behind Serenity and spied a group of men approaching them, Bandits. All in Black, covered in weapons and him with only his sword.

"My, my, what have we here... Two lost little doves. I like the look of the one in white. what be your name princess? That be a mighty fine piece of sparkle you have hanging around your neck." The man's eyes narrowed around the sun locket that hung at Serenity's throat.

"You had better leave." Endymion warned. The group burst out laughing.

They all wore hoods that covered their faces but Serenity knew the one to the left of the man speaking. It was the same man that had attacked her and Tranquility. a look of distress came to her as she tried to force herself to stand tall like her mother taught her. Endymion went to put himself between Serenity and the bandits.

"Leave the girl out of this, your argument is with me. Let her go."

"Sorry my lord, but one of my men issued a complaint against the lady, it seems you are not the only one with claims to her." He smirked at Endymion, Enjoying his discomfort.

"What are a pair of fine young nobles doing in these woods all alone without any escort. Seems a little confident, or stupid." Soon five more bandits arrived blacking their escape to the rear. They were surrounded.

The leader of the new group removed her hood revealing long black-red hair

and eyes. She smirked at Serenity. She looked to be no older than Serenity.

"Nice of you to join us Amira. WE were just about to settle the dispute." He smile at the newcomer.

"Do you want me to dispose of this man sir?" Amira said wickedly.

"No, I don't think it will come to that, But just in case, I think I can handle it myself." The man smile and drew his dagger.

"If you come with me now my lady and give us the bit of sparkle, we can avoid any nasty conflict."

"No, You cannot have it!" Serenity blurted out without realizing what she said. She knew that was a mistake, The man's smile darkened into a frown and he lunged at Endymion. Their swords clashed together, but the other men did not join the fight. The group started to close in on Endymion and The leader of the bandits, but still did not move to join the fight. Serenity stared not daring to move, what had she done? The other men started to draw their weapons but before they could attack, four other men in grey armor jumped in and circled around Endymion and Serenity.

"Need some help?" Malachite asked attacking one of the men. The hooded bandit

growled and pulled out his sword to block the attack. He was joined by a bigger man with two swords in his hand. that is how the fight went, with each man fighting off two of this hooded figures. Malachite had two and Jadeite had two, Nephlyte took on

two of Amira's guards and Zoicite took on the other two. When Amira came to stand in front of serenity, her sword raised Endymion tried to break free to save her but couldn't. Someone had beaten him to it, and when her sword came down, Terra was there, sword in hand, blocking the blow.

Serenity looked on in horror at the fight before her. All because she couldn't let go of the locket her father gave her. She could've stopped this by agreeing to go with them. She doubted the abilities of the guards with outnumbered odds.

She thought what would her brother, Tranquility, do? Should she fight. She was not nearly as well trained as her brother or even her baby sister. But she couldn't let these people be hurt for her stubbornness. She would Fight, but if she fought they would know she did not belong to the humans.

Luckily Serenity didn't have to break her cover because suddenly there were dozens of

guards. The bandits stopped. They looked at the guards, realizing that they were outnumbered, began to retreat.

"This isn't over. The woods belong to us! Not the likes of you nobles!" The hooded leader barked out before disappearing into the tree line. After the bandits were gone and the guards made sure to check Endymion and Serenity for wounds,

The captain of the soldiers stepped forward and explained that they looking for Endymion and his guards for hours since they had disappeared from the hinting party. They had feared the worst.

"I am quite alright Xander, " Endymion assured his captain, "We are quite safe with Malachite and the others. Return to the lodge and inform my party I will be returning shortly.

When they had finally left, Endymion had turned to Serenity to make sure that she was alright, but he wasn't there. He looked around frantically.

Malachite put a hand on his shoulder.

"My prince are you alright? The girl, I believe, returned to the cottage with your sister. She is in good hands majesty."

Well, what did you think? I really wanted to show a connection between Serenity and Endymion before having them fall blindly in love.


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you are Enjoying the story as much as I am editing it =) This chapter is really long, Sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER: The Sailor Scouts and their alternate identities, friends, and family are not mine. They are the brain children of a brilliant Japanese lady known as Takeuchi Naoko. If it weren't for her, the many Sailor Moon fan fictions that are posted in various archives located on the Internet would not exist. Arigatou, Naoko-sama. (deep Japanese bow)

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Four

Terra and Serenity rode their horses back at a slow pace. Serenity was in no hurry to face her brother after this last attack. *I suppose what has been said about Humans is true. They are a wild and dangerous people, whose nature is one of evil. But that cannot be true about all of them.* She couldn't quite picture Darien and his friends to cause harm to others.

"Are you alright Serena? They didn't hurt you did they?" Terra finally broke the silence with her question. Serena really looked at her for the first time. She had an aura of strength, similar to those of her royal guard. She was tall, almost as tall as the princess of Jupiter. She had wavy black hair that came past her shoulders and green eyes. Her skin was tan, and she wore a leather skirt, similar to the Senshi's with a leather top and leather boots. She had a sword strapped to her back and daggers in her boots. She looked like a warrior queen that would make Aries happy.

"I am un harmed, You look like you are ready for war? Do you always carry that with you?"

Terra Laughed, "I grew up not far from here. I am not sure where it is that you grew up, but the forest is dangerous. Our city is not far from here and it is riddled with its own dangers as well. I was taught at a young age to defend myself. Human nature is not always peaceful and kind Serena, Sometimes you have to fight back." The rode the rest of the way in silence as Serenity thought about what the young girl had said.

When Endymion and his guards returned to the cottage they saw that Serenity and Terra were already there. The boy that they saved was sitting up and having a heated discussion with Serenity. Endymion went to stand next to Serenity and introduce himself to the young man. The conversation ended as he approached.

"I hear that I owe my care to you and your friends?" Tranquility raised his hand to Endymion.

"Actually it is my man Malachite that made the poultice to clean and heal your wound, I was just responsible for bringing you here."

"Thank you, none the less. And thank your man for me." The young men shook hands.

"I am Darien. What may I call you sir?"

"You may call me Trevor." Tranquility bowed his head to the other man.

"If you are feeling better, might we spend some time out side? I know not for how much longer we may be here and I would like very much to see as much as I may." Serenity looked from Tranquility to Endymion.

Tranquility watched as his sister and that...Human man laugh. He felt

happy for her and yet regret. She was happy with this stranger and free of the bindings of her station and responsibility. But, She would not be able to stay for much longer. When it came down to duty Serenity was like him, she would do her duty and return to her life on the moon. He did owe this man their life, perhaps not all humans were subject to their baser desires. Maybe someday soon they will be able to join the other planets and have the gods protection once more. He looked at the sky, it would be time to go soon.

"So, where exactly are you from?" Jadeite asked. He and the other guards

sat around him watching Serenity and Endymion. Terra had to return to the lodge and the hunting party so the other guest would not grow suspicious. Tranquility just looked at the four men. His sister seemed to trust them. But he still did not. He decided not to answer Jadeite's question.

"I'm Malachite." Malachite said trying to break the tension. He held out his hand. Tranquility took it, "Trevor."

"Zoicite."

"Jadeite." Jadeite said.

"Well, Trevor," Malachite said. "It's good to see you're doing better. You will have to be careful with that shoulder for the next few days. But you seem to heal at a extremely fast pace. It shouldn't be too long." Malachite lifted an eyebrow with the last statement.

"Is she your sister?" Zoicite asked. "You two look alike."

Tranquility nodded and smiled. He thought of his youngest sister and what she would think of these men. She was similar to him and would not like them asking so many questions. She was like him in that way. So unlike Serenity with her open and trusting nature.

"How old are you two?"

"I am sixteen. She is a year younger." Tranquilly said.

"What province are you two from? Where is your family?" Tranquility snapped his

head around to look at him. He abruptly got up and grabbed his sister's arm. She

protested loudly but he pulled her anyway.

"Wait." Endymion called. He followed as fast as he could. "When can I see you again? I will be back in two weeks! Meet me here!" He yelled after them. They were running into the thickest part of the woods and when Endymion finally caught up they were nowhere to be found. Endymion looked all over but couldn't find them.

Finally he stopped when something sparkled and caught his eye. Endymion looked and

picked up a small key next to it was a broken chain of the sun locket she wore...

*On the Sun*

Tranquility and Serenity stepped through the portal.

Luckily the only one there was Hades. He looked at them surprised, without a word to him, Tranquility took Serenity by the hand and proceeded to drag her down the hall. They were almost to his room when someone called to them.

"Where have you two been? Mother has cornered me twice to discuss my future! How could you two just leave without taking me with you? Where were you?"

Tranquility and Serenity stopped dead in their tracks and turned around

slowly...Celestia was standing behind them tapping her foot on the ground. She stared at her siblings expectantly. Obviously waiting for an answer.

"We have...been out." Tranquility answered a little guilty. He knew Celestia would try to get every intimate detail of what happened to them while they were gone.

"Out? Quil, this is me you're talking to. Are you telling me that you went for a stroll in the city and took no guards with you?"

"Cele..." Serenity started. "Could you give us a moment, please?"

"You've two have been alone all day. What is going on? you both are acting extremely odd." Celestia protested.

Hades came sauntering up behind her with a note from her mother requesting her presence. She stared at her siblings for a few more minutes before glaring at them both and leaving.

"You're back early." Hades said once out of ear shot of the inquisitive princess.

"It is his fault. He grabbed me out of nowhere and transported us here without any explanation." Serenity said while crossing her arms.

"Then I take it you ran into some trouble?" Hades asked.

"Yes, " Tranquility said matter-of-factly. "the Humans were becoming too inquisitive."

Serenity began to lightly tap her foot, signaling her impatience, finally she gave a

breath of anger and went into Tranquility's room.

"She seems not at all happy with you." Hades said noticing the way Serenity acted.

" I do not think she was ready to come back."

"She likes this Terran she was with, is this going to be a problem?"

"Yes, apparently, though I am not quite sure how deep her feelings run just yet. But I do know that they spent some time together and formed a sort of friendship."

"It would be impossible for them."

"I know...and she knows." Tranquility said sadly. He wanted his sister

to be happy and free, but alas their duty and responsibility continues to keep them from their desires.

"Well, I better get some rest." Tranquility started to enter his room when Hades stopped him, "You're mother wished to speak with you." Hades said. "I will be back

later." Tranquility nodded and entered his room. Hades lingered for a moment

before walking off. He was still deep in thought on how this was going to

turn out. Perhaps he should bring this to Pluto's attention.

*On Earth*

Endymion sadly walked back to the cottage. He said nothing to his guards as they mounted their horses and rode back to the hunting party. Endymion still said nothing as he went to his room and shut the door behind him. Still holding onto the key and the locket.

"Poor, Endy." Terra said. "He seemed to have a good time with Serena. It was the most relaxed and carefree I have seen him in a long time."

"They were kind of strange," Malachite said. "Like they didn't belong

here. and the way they just disappeared. It was very odd."

"It was when Jed kept asking all of those innocent questions that made him take off like that."

"How could they have disappeared so fast? and without a trace." Jadeite asked.

Terra went to her brother's door and knocked quietly. There was no answer. She opened the door a little. Endymion was sitting on his bed holding onto the locket.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

" I am fine Terra. Go change for dinner, I will be fine." Endymion tiredly looked at his sister.

"I know you liked her. There was something about her, you two seemed to get along well." Terra said as she sat next to him. "That's beautiful." she exclaimed as she looked at the locket.

"She was wearing it. it was what the men in the forest wanted. And to take her..." Endymion said. He opened the locket and in it was a picture of two people, one he recognized as her brother, the other must have been the little sister she had told him about..

"I've never seen anyone that looks like them before, Look at the girls hair, it's like silver and gold and it almost twinkles," Terra commented. Endymion sighed and closed it. Then he got up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going? We are supposed to be dressing for dinner. Mother and father won't be happy if you miss dinner again."

"I need to be alone. I will be back before dinner." He closed the door with a light click. Terra just stared after him.

*On the Sun*

"Serenity and Tranquility are back." Celestia said walking into the training

room. Everyone stopped what they were working on and looked at her.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, where were they?" Princess Jupiter, Lita asked.

"They wouldn't tell me, all they said was that they went out." Mina said. "Hades gave me a note to meet my mother, but she want there. I think he knows whatever it is that they are hiding."

"That never stopped you before, they have never kept things from you." Mina, Princess Venus said.

"Well, they did look quite tired." Celestia returned.

"Maybe we should see if they are ok, I hope nothing happened." Ami suggested.

"Let them rest. I am sure they are fine." Falconis said. "We should continue to train, after all, you leave soon."

The group went back to training and left the matter of the prince and princess alone for the time being.

"Serenity. I'm sorry." Tranquility said. Serenity didn't say anything and continued to stare out the window.

"Mother wants to see us. All of us." That got Serenity's attention, She turned to look at him, "When? I wonder what this could be about."

"Hades will get us."

Serenity didn't say anything more. Tranquility watched as she completely

ignored him.

"It was for your own good Sere, can you not see that? It would have been impossible for you to have a friendship with any of them. Maybe someday the Earth will be worthy of the gods protection again, But until then, it must be this way. You must see that."

Tranquility pleaded with her.

Serenity stayed stubbornly silent looking out at the blue orb in the sky. She stayed that way until there was a knock on the door. Hades entered with a summons to see their mother. "She wants to see you now."

"We'll be right there." Tranquility said. "I am sorry Sere." He said.

Serenity stood up and walked to the door without even a look behind her.

When they reached their mother's room she was waiting for them with Celestia at her side. She looked up and smiled when they entered.

"I'm sorry but we have to cut our visit short. Celestia will be returning with us but will be coming back here in a few weeks to move the rest of her belongings to the moon. It is time that she learn her place as part of the monarchy." She said. "You're things

are packed and waiting for you in your room." Tranquility nodded his

understanding. Serenity nodded also.

"Do I have no say in this? This is my life mother!" Celestia started to raise her voice.

"Dearest, you have been allowed your freedom these last thirteen years, it is time you took your place as a princess of the moon." Queen Serenity tried to make her youngest understand.

"Celeste, my love, it will be alright. You will still be able to come visit here, just as I do." Princess Serenity tried to make her sister feel better about this decision. In reality she was thrilled to finally have her sister living with her in the palace. Celestia hadn't lived fully on the moon since they were children.

Celestia looked angrily at her sister, "I do not want YOUR life." She almost spat, "Quil, are you sending me away?" She pleaded with her brother.

"Cele, this will be good. You have been raised by boys since you were 6 years old and I, in my neglect these last years since father's death have let you run wild. The moon is where you belong, you are a princess of the Moon."

"And a Princess of the Sun as well... This isn't fair, you are all against me!" She nearly pouted and ran to her room.

"Is this all you wish to speak to us about?" Serenity calmly asked her mother.

"Yes, I would have told you sooner but I could not find you. This is what is best for her. She needs to learn her place if she is ever going to find a suitable husband."

Serenity stayed quiet a minute then started to get up, "I'll be in the gardens if anyone needs me." Serenity said.

*On Earth*

Endymion sat in a clearing by the pond he rode to with Serena playing with the little gold key in his hand. He stared at the water and thought about the young boy and girl that had disappeared without a trace. He looked up at the moon. It seemed so beautiful and shined so bright, like her. He looked at the small golden key. *I wonder what this was used for* he thought. He stood up realizing that it was time to head back to the lodged.

Dusting himself off, he said aloud what he had been thinking, "I wish I could be with you."

He jumped back when a dark green, black, violet, and red portal opened before him. He started to back away, but in his haste he tripped and went flying through the portal and dropped the key.

The portal closed behind him. A few seconds later the guards entered the same clearing looking for their Prince. "I thought you said he was here?" Jadeite asked.

"This is where he told me he would be. Their Majesties will not be happy that their son has run off again." Malachite sighed confused. He started to walk back when his foot kicked something and it sparkled as it flew through the air. He picked the gold little key up off the ground. "What's this?"

*On the Sun*

Endymion stumbled through the portal falling to the marble floor. He got up and brushed himself off looking around. He was in a strange room, Marble from head to toe with large columns all around it. There were large statues against each wall and a Giant double door, also made of marble, on the far end of the room. The walls, the ceilings, the carpets, everything was gold colored.

He saw a dark man enter, he was carrying a staff. The man stopped when he saw Endymion. "You do not belong here." Hades said when he saw the Endymion. He had to hide him, the others would be here any moment. When he heard their footsteps down the hall, he grabbed the Endymion, who was too surprised to struggle, and shoved him behind one of the large statues. He turned just as one of the men walked in. Endymion was free to watch from his hiding place and see what was happening. The men wore gold and silver colored uniforms, They carried massive swords and looked ready for battle at any minute. some had sun-blond hair while two of them a similar silver to That of Serenity. The dark man kept glancing at him and giving him a look that surely meant, disobey me and you will be killed.

A few moments later eight people walked, four men and four women. They were laughing and talking excitedly to each other. They stood in two lines across from each other in front of the door. Four regal looking people entered with three others following behind them. As they entered the eight people bowed.

Endymion's eyes opened wide, there she was! She wore a stunning white dress with gold trim. It was sleeveless and reached the ground. She wore a thin white band over her head. She was holding the hand of a young girl next to her. Also in a white dress with gold and silver trim with off the shoulder long sleeves. She wore a cloak, so he couldn't get a good look at her face, but he could guess this was the younger sister whose picture was in Serenity's locket. The young girl looked sad as they entered the room. The older woman was tall and slender. She had the same silver hair as Serenity and lavender colored eyes. She had a white and silver crown atop her head and a crescent moon adorned her forehead. The man he recognized as Serenity's brother Tranquility. He wore rich gold armor with a large gold sword strapped to his back. He wore a golden crown and on his forehead was a symbol Endymion had never seen. The Three people behind them were odd. One petit woman in black and yellow, With long black wavy hair. She had a crescent moon on her forehead. Next to her was a man in all white, With white straight hair that hung down his back. On his forehead was the same mark. The last one was another petite woman, With golden long wavy hair that touched the floor. Her skin was a tan color and she wore silver and gold, Endymion did not recognize the symbol on her forehead.

Hades stood beside them and opened a portal. Before she went through, the older woman gave the man a hug and thanked him for something. The only ones left were Serenity and the young girl beside her. She gave her brother a hug and whispered something in his ear, then grabbed a hold of the girls hand once again..

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He proceeded to say something to the young girl, but she did not seem to be listening. She grabbed tighter to her sisters hand want walked in to the swirling mass in front of her.

Tranquility watched as they left and the portal closed behind them, a tear in his eye. Then he turned to his guards, nodded and left. After everyone was gone Endymion stepped out.

"Is she a..." Endymion stammered.

" A Princess?" Hades finished. Endymion looked at him surprised.

"Yes, she is a princess." Hades laughed.

"What are those...symbols on those peoples foreheads?"

"Those are the royal symbols of the Sun and Moon. It denotes that they are Selene and Apollo's heir, Zeus' chosen keeper of the peace." Hades went on to explain. "Their father was the king of the sun and Apollo's son. Their mother is the queen of the moon and Selene's only child." Before Endymion could let the information digest. Hades opened the portal once more and shoved him through.

*On the Moon*

When they emerged from the portal Pluto was waiting for them. She had some important news that she had to share with Queen Serenity. But first Celestia had to be taken to her room. Serenity offered to take her sister. She was put into a new room, one right next to serenity's. When Celestia was all set in her room she sat at the vanity provided and quietly let he quiet tears fall.

"Dearest, it will be alright. You will see, in a fortnight we will return to the sun. While there I am sure Quil will let you ride free and continue your lessons there. Will it be so bad to be with me here, in the palace?" Serenity said the last part in a whisper.

"No, it is not that, you know how I have missed you so. But I have not resided in the Moon Palace for many years. It will take some adjusting to." Serenity removed her sisters cloak and kissed her atop her head.

"I will leave you in Solora's care. Call on me if you need." With that, she left her sister.

Serenity walked down the palace hallways and found herself headed to the gardens to be alone. In the gardens she stared sadly at the Earth. It could never be, Her sister needed her here more than ever, and the humans just were not ready for the gods to be part of their life again. She sighed so deeply she didn't hear her sister come up behind her.

"What were you thinking of?" Celestia asked. She sat next to Serenity and absently played with a white rose.

"Nothing. How are you finding the palace? The same as when we were children I suppose. The Moon so rarely changes." Serenity said staring at Earth.

"You are correct. Even my old vanity was just the way I left it." Celestia grabbed Serenity's hand and looked her in the eyes, "Please do not lie to me. you were thinking about something. And it has you very distracted. What did you and Quil fight about this time?"

"Cele, it was nothing. The usual brother sister arguments, as I am sure you and him have gotten in to." Serenity smiled at her little sister.

*On Earth*

Endymion landed with a thump on the cold hard ground. He made a loud noise. Loud enough to get the attention of his guards.

"What happened?" Malachite asked stiffing the laughter.

"What does it look like?" Endymion griped. "Can someone help me up, I seem to be stuck partly under a rock."

The four men helped their prince out from under the large boulder.

"Where have you been? The entire palace has been searching for you for hours! no one has seen you. Your parents ended the hunting trip early and came back to the palace to search for you. Without answering their questions he got up and headed towards the palace.

He entered the palace and went straight to the throne room to find his parents. They were sitting at the table having a conversation. They looked up and smiled when he walked in.

"What happened to you? We were worried something had happened." His mother asked.

"I went on one of my many excursions to escape every day life." Endymion gave a mocking smile to his parents.

"Yes dear, I know how horrible being the king of all seven realms must be, but next time, please take an escort with you. We truly were worried."

"I am sorry mother, I never intended to have you worry." He smiled down at his mother.

There was a loud crash, and through the large oak double doors came a fuming Terra,

"Mother, Father, I cannot take it anymore! I do not need to be babysat, and I am not in need of any ladies in waiting, so kindly refrain from appointing me any." Terra angrily accused her parents.

Running behind her was a red-headed woman in a rich dress.

"What is wrong? Darling, You are the Princess of our eight realms. You need Ladies, it is what is accorded to your station." Her mother argued with her daughter.

"But I do not like her!" Terra complained.

"We will ask her to leave for you for now. But you must accustom yourself with this my daughter." Her father said gently. He kindly walked up to the woman and said whispered something to her. She smiled and bowed before leaving. But Terra and Endymion both noticed the menacing look she gave Terra before walking off. When she had finally left the room, Endymion got his families attention once more.

"Father, Mother, I would like to arrange a hunting trip to the lodge." Both of his parents gave him questioning looks.

"Darling, we just returned from a hunting trip."

"Yes I know, But I would like to arrange another, for next week." That being said he Left the room, His guards following behind him.

*I will find a way to see you again, I promise*

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Alright Chapter five! I was going to take a break after the last one, but I was on a roll so I thought I would get this one out as well. This is when it starts to get real interesting. ITs another semi long one, sorry.

This story as you probably already guessed is really different. With other non cannon characters in it playing big parts. Hey, it's all just a part of my creative mind.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it WRITE me.

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Five

Princess Serenity paced her bedroom, he had asked her to meet him tomorrow at the woodcutters cottage. How was she going to make it down there? She didn't yet know how, but she knew she had to see him again.

In the week since they had come back to the Moon Celestia had been so absorbed in her new studies she had barely had the time to pry in to Serenity's life and find out why she had been so quiet lately. She may be able to arrange a trip to the Sun to visit Quil and then from there, have Hades send her to the Earth. That seemed the best possible scenario. Serenity decided to seek out her mother. When she entered the throne room she noticed her sister was in there as well receiving instruction as to the arrival of ambassadors.

"Now, Celeste, pay attention." Queen Serenity Snapped.

"Yes mother, I know how to do this. I go and meet them in the transport room with a royal guard. I proceed to bring them to this room where I converse with them for a time on how their respective planet is faring. We separate here, where I have a guard take them to their room and I don't have to see them again until the dinner in their honor that night. Do I have it correct?" Queen Serenity was quickly losing patience with her youngest daughter. Princess Serenity thought this was the best time to interrupt before emotions took control.

"Mother, sorry to interrupt, but I had a thought, why not allow Celeste a short break and send her to the Sun to collect some more of her things. We would only be gone a short while." Serenity smiled at her mother.

Celestia looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Please mother, we will not be gone long and we can continue these tedious lessons when I return." The look on her mother's face made her rethink her last statement. "I meant the very informative and needed lessons for a princess of the moon." She finished with a smile.

"Fine, Have Pluto send you there. Watch over each other. And Serenity, make sure your sister stays out of trouble. I am counting on you!" Queen Serenity didn't even know if her daughters heard her, for they were out the door and around the corner before she finished agreeing to let them go.

*On The Sun*

As soon as the two princess' arrived on the sun they took off in opposite directions.

"I must find Quil and resume my lessons! I will see you at supper sister!" As soon as Celestia ran from the room Serenity ran to find Hades. She finally found him in the practice range watching her sister. She had changed out of her white flowing dress in to her leather boots and tight riding pants. She wore a white shirt and a leather vest over it. Her silver gold hair was back into its braid and lat across her shoulder. On her back were two small swords and in her hand was her bow ready with an arrow in it. When she released she saw the arrow hit its mark perfectly in the middle. Serenity could help but beam with pride. That her sister, at such a young age was such an experienced sharp shooter, was a marvel. Their father would have been so pleased.

"Well done Cele! That was an amazing shot!" Serenity yelled to the center of the ring.

Celestia smile up at her. The rest of the on lookers bowed to her. "Yes, the young princess is doing remarkably your highness. I tell your brother that every time she comes to practice." Felix yelled up to Serenity as he fetched Celestia's arrow.

"Is it you that has taught her Felix?" He nodded up to her.

"Yes, her brother and I have both taught her."

"As lovely as your progress is dearest, I have actually come for Hades, I require his council." Serenity Beckoned to the gate keeper. He rose and followed her out of the room. Tranquility followed his sister and Hades with his gaze until Celestia broke it.

"I wonder what that was about..." She mused. "Do you have an idea what that was about Quil?" Celestia turned her gaze to him.

"Not the slightest pet. now then, shall we continue with your training, or would you prefer to go put that white dress on and talk politics with us." Tranquility laughed at the face she gave him.

Serenity and Hades walked down the corridor and into the portal room.

"What can I do for you highness." Hades was looking around the room nervously. "Hades, you have known me my whole life, Let us not pretend now. You know what it is I am going to ask. And you are going to do it. I shall not be long, just a few hours. Please Hades, you must do this for me and not tell another soul. Not even my brother."

Hades thought about it for a few minutes. Serenity is a young girl, she deserves a few freedoms here and there and doesn't ever ask for anything for herself.

He turned and called the portal forth, "I will come get you in a couple of hours, make them count princess."

She hugged him tightly and walked through the portal to her destiny.

"On Earth*

Endymion had worked for two hours to lose his hunting party. Finally he could have some peace and quiet. He rode his horse to the woodcutter's cottage where he was hoping to find her. He still carried with him her locket and took it out to look at when he thought of her. He dismounted and approached the cottage, but it didn't appear that anyone had been there.

He walked around it before sitting on the front steps. He took out the locket to look at it. He had hoped she would come, he had basically begged her to come meet him.

A twig snapped in front of him and he jerked his head up, and there she was, standing before him.

"I was wondering where I had put that, I usually never take it off." She smiled at him.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come..." He started to rise and walk towards her.

"I almost did not. I am aware you know who I am now. You must know that any relationships between our kind are forbidden. The punishment is death." She backed away as he came forward.

"I don't care, I had to see you again." He reached her and grabbed her hands to hold in front of her. "What is your name, I know it is not Serena."

"I am called Serenity." She replied, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"You do not need to me embarrassed, I was not completely honest with you either. My name is not Darien, it is Endymion." At the shocked look on her face he continued with his explanation, "Yes, I am the Prince of Earth's eight realms. I will one day rule the race of humans and protect them."

"This is worse than I thought, We cannot be seen together, you above all others know the dangers." But she couldn't let go of his hands. They were soft and warm and safe.

They spent hours Talking about their lives and their families. He took her riding again down the bank of the lake. He loved to watch her wild and free as she sprinted at full pace urging her horse to go faster.

She loved to feel the wind on her face and through her hair. It was amazing riding a horse this fast. She had never felt so free, without a care in the world.

As there time came to a close she didn't want to leave. "I really do not want to go back after the day that I have had with you. I feel alive here." She smiled up at him.

"I know exactly what you mean. I do not want to let you go because I know you will leave me." He raised his hand to the side of her face and she leaned in to it. they stayed there for a little while until Serenity tried to pull away.

"I really must go, they will be looking for me soon." He wouldn't let her leave the circle of his embrace. He gently put a finger under her chin and raised her face up to his. He slowly lowered his head and lightly brushed her lips with his. It was soft and nice. He deepened this kiss and it soon turned from soft and sweet to hungry and passionate.

He finally let her go after a few minutes and they were both out of breath. Serenity's had instinctively went to her mouth where Endymion's lips had just been. She smiled at him.

"I have to see you again Sere. When can we meet again, please." He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She considered his request. She should really end it here before it go too out of hand, but she just couldn't. This was the one piece of her life that was just hers. She smiled wider at him, "Meet me here this time next month, I will come."

"And I will count the days until I see you again." He looked after her as a black portal appeared behind her and she stepped through.

*On The Sun*

Serenity came out of the transporter room smiling and bumped into Celestia on the way to her room.

"Sere, where have you been, I have been looking for you." Celestia gave Serenity a curious stare.

"Oh Celestia, I have been in the garden. Did you need something?"

Celestia was about to say something, but decided not to. She had gone to the garden looking for Serenity and didn't find her. There was something her sister was keeping form her.

"No... I am fine now. When do we have to head back to the moon?" Celestia studied Serenity.

"We should probably head back tomorrow before mother gets it into her head to come here and collect us herself... Cele, why do you look at me like that?" Serenity frowned.

"No reason, Everything is fine Serenity. I am feeling a little ill and believe I shall retire fir the evening, will you collect me when you wish to leave in the morning?" Celestia headed down the hall to her room. Serenity had never kept things from her before, what had changed.

*On the Moon*

"Are you sure of this Pluto, this will change everything." Queen Serenity paced her private study. Pluto nodded her head.

"Yes your Majesty. It has been confirmed. The Evil has once again broken through our outer defenses. We have warriors out there trying to hold it back, but you must be aware of the possibility that it will make it to our system."

"How can this be? How far into the outer rim of our galaxy has it reached? How many lives have we lost? We need to evacuate all the outer systems." Serenity was panicked.

"It is too late for some of them your highness..." Pluto looked at her feet.

"How many?"

"Your Highness..." Pluto started to say but was interrupted.

"How many Pluto!" Queen Serenity yelled.

"Six Million souls my lady." Again she continued to not meet her queens eye. Serenity was in pain for the people they lost. She felt the loss like no one else could.

"Send whatever reinforcements they need, and evacuate the remaining systems... And Pluto..."

"Yes your majesty?"

"Do not let my daughters become aware of this. I do not want them worrying needlessly." The queen returned to her desk and looked at the papers before her, but could not return to the task at hand.

Serenity had thought she felt something, Like a mass of voices all screaming out at once, then silenced. She bowed her head and softly wept.

*Three Years Later*

It had been three years, and for the past years Serenity had accompanied her sister Celestia to the sun. While on sun she would sneak down to the earth for one day and spend it with Endy. They would Swim, or hunt, or ride, or just be in each others company. It was bliss and it was perfect.

Celestia had grown into a beautiful accomplished young lady, who could shoot a bow better than any member of the royal guard. Her lessons on the sun had continued, but was no longer overseen by Felix, Lucian had taken over.

The whole system was in preparation for the peace summit. Five hundred years of peace. Leaders from all over the galaxy would be coming to pay homage to their mother. With the Moon palace under construction the girls were allowed to take some time and visit the sun.

Serenity seeing an opportunity, headed to the transport room. She was so excited that she didn't even notice her sister following her.

In the last three years the relationship between the two of them had suffered. Serenity was keeping secrets from Celestia and continued to lie to her. Celestia finally decided to take matters into her own hands and followed Serenity to the portal room. She waited patiently, hidden behind a pillar, for her to summon and enter the portal. As soon as Serenity was out of sight, Celestia used all of her well learned skills to jump through the portal before it had closed. It was time she saw for herself what her sister had been up to.


	7. Chapter 6

I love the reviews! Thanks guys, they really help me continue to push forward with the story. I'm at the point in my editing that I am now having to re-write more than I'm actually editing, so stay patient. I am hoping to have this story finished and posted by next week, then I can move on to my other three stories =) Thanks again for the support!

I know I skipped a lot with going ahead three years, don't worry, there will be flash backs. I had to get them all to about the right age.

**DISCLAIMER**: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it WRITE me.

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Six

Celestia emerged from the portal in a clearing. It was taking some time for her to focus on her surroundings, everything was so bright and colorful. She went to take a step forward and fell. *Where am I?* she thought. Finally her eyes began to adjust, and she attempted to stand once again. Brushing herself off, she looked around. She had never seen anything so beautiful and vibrant. So many Colors! the trees were a deep green and brown, the grass was a pale green that sparkled with water. The lake was a beautiful light blue that reflected the sky above it, and the sky was the most impressive part, it was a crystal blue with puffy white masses scattered as far as the eye could see! She had never seen anything quite like it.

She took another step and heard some voices deep in the tree line. Celestia's hunter instincts alert, she pulled her bow from off her back and crept into the forest. The further in to the brush she got, the louder the voices became.

As Celestia came to a clearing, she noticed a cottage. It was there she heard a high musical laugh that filled the forest around them. And it was there that she saw them. Serenity laughing and being helped off of a horse by a tall black haired man. Celestia couldn't see his face since his back was to her, but she could see Serenity's, and it was full of love as she looked up at him.

"Endy, again you are being a sore loser, I clearly counted to three, quite loudly in fact." Serenity swatted at the man playfully and danced out of his embrace. He would not be taken so easily and grabbed her by the wrist to spin her around to face him.

"And again Sere, you did not even see if I was ready for a sprint." He smiled down at her and captured her lips with his own.

Celestia could not believe her eyes. Who was this man that was so forward with her sister. Where in the galaxy were they, and did their mother know what was going on here? Was everyone aware but herself?

Celestia loaded her bow and stepped out from behind the tree line. Her action breaking the two lovers apart abruptly. Serenity looked at her with confusion then shock, her hand going up to her mouth. Endymion looked between the two girls in confusion.

"Celeste, How did you get here, what are you doing here? Did Quil send you here to get me?"

Celestia's eyes narrowed, "So he does know of this... this liaison? Is this the secret you to share?" Celestia could not keep the hurt from her eyes, and her bow wavered faintly before coming to a stop in front of Endymion.

"Who is this man Sere? And where are we?" Serenity moved to stand in front of Endymion and shield him from her sisters arrow.

"Celeste, I need you to listen to me, put down the bow. I can explain If you put down the bow and listen." Serenity slowly started to walk towards her sister with pleading eyes.

"How could you keep this from me Sere? We are sisters and have shared everything with each other our whole lives!" The hurt was plain enough for any to see.

"I never meant to hurt you, but this, this was something I wanted just for myself. And what if others were to find out, it would then mean imprisonment for not just me, but you as well. I could not let you be involved."

Celestia lowered her bow, "Serenity, where are we?"

Serenity dropped her gaze, 'Earth... we are on the human world, Earth."

Celestia's eyes grew wide and she dropped her bow. Serenity took the opportunity to grab it.

"Serenity, you know the punishment for this! You will be lucky if imprisonment is all you get! This is treason! Mother will not be able to protect you, this goes against everyone of the ancients laws!" Her hands went to cover her mouth, truly understanding what was going on. She looked at her sister and the man next to her, they were holding hands.

"Oh, no... Serenity... This man... this man..." She couldn't finish, her words breaking and tears beginning to fall.

"Yes, this man is a human." A cry escaped Celestia's mouth.

It took her some time to recover her initial shock. Finally her hands left her face and she looked at the two of them once more.

"You cannot be with this human Serenity. Surely you must understand this? How long has this been going on between the two of you?"

Finally Endymion spoke, "Three years we have been meeting. I love her. And she loves me. Do your people not understand the concept of love?"

Celestia glared at the man, "You dare to speak! You have no idea who it is you address. It was YOUR people who cast us out and no longer wanted OUR protection. It was YOUR people who killed our grandmother and left OUR mother an orphan. Serenity, You are aligning yourself with the very monster that destroyed our people and threatened our peace." She couldn't believe the truth she was being faced with.

"Cele, please understand, that was hundreds of years ago, Endy's people do not even remember that time. You cannot blame them all for the actions a few. You forget that it is our calling to protect the humans. They are not all bad. It was Endy and his friends who saved Quil and I all those years ago."

They would have continued to argue, but a noise at the other end of the tree line drew their attention. There were a group of four men, with eyes that were blood red and skin that was void of all color. They wore all black and held large weapons in their hands.

"That is far enough," Endymion took out his sword and placed himself between these men and the two girls, "We do not want any trouble, leave us be and you may live."

One of the beings laughed, but it was not a human laugh, it was something dark and evil. They lunged at the prince weapons at the ready.

"Celeste, catch!" Serenity threw the bow in the air towards her sister, who caught it with one hand. She had already grabbed and arrow from her back and loaded her bow. She released the arrow and it flew through the air towards the first man who was only steps away from Endymion. The arrow hit its mark, right between the eyes, but instead of falling to the floor the man exploded into black dust.

The second man let loose a dagger through the air towards Serenity, but it missed its mark as Celestia threw her sister to the ground. It instead, grazed her leg and left an open wound from her knee to her ankle. Celestia looked down at her sister with a worried expression.

"I will be fine, please, help Endymion." Celestia ripped her long sleeve from her shoulder to her wrist and tied it around her sisters leg.

"I will be back for you." She launched herself up and headed back towards the fight.

Endymion was becoming tired and would soon fall. Dropping her bow, Celestia jumped in the air, landing next to the man directly behind Endymion. She pulled a dagger from her boot and grabbing the man's head, grazed the dagger across his throat. There was no blood. This man, like the other, exploded into black dust. That had left only two. Endymion, seizing the moment, stuck his sword into the one directly in front of him at the same time as Celestia was stabbing the other. Both exploded in to black dust.

"Thank you." Endymion nodded towards Celestia, still breathing hard.

She nodded her head back to him, then widened her eyes in a look of panic, "Serenity!"

She took off running and slid to a stop next to her sister.

Serenity's eyes barely opened, "Is Endy alright?" She asked weakly.

"I am fine my love," He looked to Celestia, "We have to get her to the palace, my healers can help her." Celestia did not make a move. Instead she seemed to be contemplating something.

"There is no need." Celestia moved down towards Serenity's leg and put her hands lightly above the deep gash. "You will be fine dearest."

Celestia closed her eyes. Soon a warm gold light engulfed the space between her hand and Serenity's leg, it grew brighter and brighter until Endymion finally had to look away. When the light extinguished Endymion turned to look again. Serenity was sitting up, and there was not even a mark where the giant cut had been.

Celestia was breathing hard and both Endymion and Serenity were looking at her.

"Cele, Where did that come from? Since when have you been able to do that?"

Celestia Shrugged her shoulders and replied, "For about three years, you were not the only one with secrets." She smiled to her sister.

"Does anyone else know of this ability?" Serenity was intensely curious.

"One other person, but he does not speak of it to others. It was not something I cared to share. What would people say or think? And I did not want to worry mother." Celestia smiled at her sister. The bond between them was beginning to mend.

It was common knowledge that the power of their patron goddess was so awesome that it was not wieldable by even the strongest of the young gods. It was locked in a crystal that only the heir to her throne was able to access.

For Celestia to have any powers beyond those of feats of strength and others possessed by normal demigods, was beyond the knowledge of any person living.

"Father always did say you were special and would one day show us all. I suppose he was right, as this truly reveals to us." Celestia only lowered her head to cover her growing blush.

"What were those things?" Endymion asked, completely ruining the moment between the two sisters.

"I have no idea, I have never seen anything like that." Celestia looked back at where the black dust was blowing across the ground.

"I am afraid that we must be getting back. I suggest we go straight to the moon, where it is safe." Serenity looked longingly at Endymion.

"When will you be back my love?" He smiled down at her.

"Soon my love, I will be back soon." Celestia averted eyes to give them a little privacy.

"Come Sere, we really must be going..." She was becoming impatient.

"Since when is my little sister the responsible one, and I the wild and free one?" Serenity giggled.

"I suppose mother's lessons have paid off in the end." The two girls giggled as they walked away from Endymion. He smile slightly as he saw silver head and gold and silver head lean towards each other and walk hand in hand into the portal.

***On The Moon***

The girls emerged from the portal laughing and talking animatedly with each other.

"Well this is a sight I have not seen in a long time." Princess Venus smiled at them.

"I am sorry to break this wonderful moment but your mother wishes to see you Celestia, she is waiting for you in the throne room." Celestia smiled back.

"Thank you Mina, Shall I come find you when I am done sister?"

"Yes, please do, We have mush to discuss. I shall be in the gardens." With that, Celestia walked out of the room, leaving the two cousins alone.

"I do wish you would confide in me Sere, I may be able to help." Mina smiled sadly to her cousin. It seems Serenity's secret had done damage to not only her and Celestia's relationship, but others as well. She nodded at Mina.

"Perhaps in time my friend." She walked off leaving mina looking sadly after her princess.

In the gardens Serenity stared sadly at the Earth. She was beginning to realize how impossible her and Endymion's love was. It only made her more depressed and she didn't hear her sister come up behind her.

"What are you thinking?" Celestia asked. She sat on the fountains edge next to Serenity and took her hand.

"I am thinking nothing." Serenity said staring at Earth.

"You are thinking of something. Serenity, please, let us not keep things from each other anymore." Celestia pleaded with her sister.

"I am thinking of someone. And you know who it is that I dream of." Serenity said sadly. "I have realized that you are right we are too different. Our love would never be accepted." Celestia looked at her sister sadly.

They were silent for a few minutes until Serenity asked, "Have you ever been in love Cele?"

"Yes." She answered softly. "Once, it seems like such a long time ago."

"Who were you in love with? It seems we were keeping more secrets from each other than I thought." Serenity mused.

She patted her lap in invitation. Celestia laid her head on her sister's lap as she once did when they were children.

"He was very handsome and brave." Selenity said dreamily. "I thought I would die when I saw him that night. He had been pushing me away for months until he finally found the ultimate way to make me never want to see him again." Celestia closed her eyes, remembering that fateful night like it was yesterday.

"What happened?" Serenity's curiosity getting the better of her.

*FLASHBACK*

Celestia was so happy. It was her fifteenth birthday and Her mother had agreed to allow her to remain on the Sun while commuting to the moon once a month for lessons. She walked quickly down the halls, filled with excitement. She could not wait to tell him the good news. She could feel her stomach fluttering, it was definitely love she felt for him. The man she was in love with was eighteen.

Solora, Her royal guard and trusted friend was waiting for her at the door. She didn't look pleased, which only confused Celestia.

"What is wrong?" Celestia asked.

"I am sorry my princess." Solora looked extremely sad.

"What is going on?" Celestia asked, beginning to lose her patience.

"I do not think you should go in there. I came to let him know you were coming and..." She tried to tell her.

"What is it? Let me see." Celestia demanded, worry written all over her face. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Please my princess, do not go in there! Let us come back later." Solora tried holding her back.

"I have to see him. Move aside." Celestia said. She forced her hands away from her

and burst into the room. It was dark, but as soon as her vision adjusted, she had wished it hadn't. There in the bed was the man she loved...with someone else. He seemed to be sleeping but he rolled over and woke up when he heard her gasp in horror. He looked at her confused, not understanding her reaction. He rubbed his eyes and started to get out of bed, something beside him got his attention and he balked.

"It's not what you think." He started to say. She backed up towards the door. The image of his rumpled silver hair and sky blue eyes etched in her mind. He rushed towards her in a panic.

"Celestia...I..." He started to say.

"YOU...YOU..." Celestia cried. "You have been telling me for months we cannot be together, is this why. HOW COULD YOU?" She cried and ran out of the room.

He called after her but she didn't listen. All she could see was him with

that black-headed girl asleep.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So you were in love with..." Serenity waiting for answer, but had a feeling what it was.

"Felix, Falcon Knight." Celestia opened her eyes and looked at Serenity's Dark blue ones. "It still hurts to think about, even though it was more than a year ago."

"But, that's...I mean..." Serenity stuttered, truly shocked. "You're...he's..."

"I am a princess from the Moon and he is the captain of the sun kings guard, no better than a commoner?"

"Well, yes. Mother would never have approved." Serenity said. "How would it have been possible? You must know that your marriage will have to be from a neighboring system, or a planet not yet in the alliance." Serenity looked at Celestia sadly.

"Well it is of no matter now anyway, as there is nothing left between us." Celestia started to get up.

"I never knew that you were in love with him. You guarded your feelings quite well around others."

"Tranquility knew." Celestia said. "He has never said anything to me, but I knew that he

knew. I think that is why he always made sure to be part of my lessons and rarely left us alone together."

"How come neither of you ever told me?" Serenity looked slightly hurt, "I would have tried to protect you. You have such a fragile heart."

"It was secret remember? And it is not like you were tripping over yourself to tell me yours, now were you?" She countered.

"You are right. I am sorry I did not share this with you before. I really should have. Celeste, do you think there is even the slightest chance Endy and I could be together, Perhaps we could bring peace with the humans?" Serenity looked so hopeful to her little sister. When had they reversed rolls in life? Could this truly be the dutiful Serenity asking this?

Celestia sadly shook her head, "No... I do not think it possible. As long as he is Human, love will never be possible for you two. You know as well as I that relationships between Mortals and gods are strictly forbidden."

"But humans once lived in peace with us."

"True, but they are now barbarous superstitious people, susceptible to evil. It was the humans that allowed the evil to turn them against us and create weapons that can kill our kind." Celestia finished.

Serenity stood and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "I have to attend to my duties."

Celestia watched her sister leave sadly. She knew better than most, Serenity would love this man forever, but she would do her duty and what was right for her people.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, this time I really was going to take a break for a for a day, but the people reading it really seem to like the story and what to know what happens. So, here I go, spending another beautiful day in doors to get this chapter out to you =) Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it WRITE me.

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Seven

Since the day Celestia had followed her to Earth Serenity had been in a deep melancholy. She went about her day like normal, but no one could seem to rouse her from her depressing mood.

She was sitting in the garden playing with some flowers, so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Mina come to sit next to her.

"Are you in love?" Mina asked, startling Serenity. She looked at her dumbfounded but seemed to gain her composure fairly quickly.

"Why do you ask that Mina?" Serenity asked her innocently.

"You have that look. And you have been wondering around the palace doing your daily routine in a daze for a week. You cannot deny it to me serenity, I have the Goddess of

Loves blood flowing in my veins."

"I suppose there is no longer a point hiding it from you," Serenity said defeated. "I am in love."

"Then why are you so sad Serenity? This should be cause for celebration!"

"There are complications..." Serenity bowed her head in defeat.

"It cannot be as bad as all of that. Come tell me who it is and we will figure it out together cousin." Mina smiled at Serenity.

"I cannot." Serenity looked away, her tone told Mina that whatever the problem be, it was a serious one. She did not want to her princess, she may look like a sweet, innocent, defenseless princess but when it came down to it, she could defend herself if need be and Mina would rather not be on the receiving end.

After a few minutes of silence Mina decided to change the subject and proceeded to catch Serenity up on all the gossip of the visiting dignitaries. Not long after the girls were laughing and chatting like they used to.

Finally Serenity sighed. "You must promise me that you will never tell another person. It is not just my life at risk here, This could affect nations." Serenity said after awhile.

Mina nodded solemnly. She was mildly afraid of what Serenity was going to say, but new her cousin needed to confide in someone, so she stayed.

"Alright..." And Serenity proceeded to tell her of the last three years, starting with the trip Serenity and Tranquility took that put this all in motion.

"WHAT?!" Mina nearly yelled. Serenity covered her mouth.

"You promised! I told you this would affect many lives Mina, you must keep this to yourself. It is not only I, but Tranquility and Celestia that will reap the consequences of these actions as well." She warned.

"B-but, that's forbidden. Serenity, it is not just forbidden, it goes against the ancient laws of all the gods!" She whispered shocked. "How did you even get there?"

"It started out innocently enough, we went to see what the planet was like and..." Serenity defended, but she was interrupted by a low, inhuman growl.

They turned to see a man wearing all black, and a black hood, but nothing could hide the bright red glow of his eyes. It looked almost human, if it weren't for the bright red eyes and white paper looking skin. He looked like a man that had been reanimated.

"Well, my lord will be happy." The man chuckled a must inhuman sound. "Killing a guardian of light and taking the heir to the goddess Selene." his voice echoed and did not match the lips moving. He almost looked like a puppet that was being spoken through.

Another low growl sounded behind them and another man like the first appeared.

Mina did not wait for an invitation, she attacked the one in front while Serenity jumped out of the way of the other trying to take cover.

VENUS POWER

VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN

While Mina was busy with the one, Serenity circled the other dodging it.

it seemed was growing impatient with the princess.

"Stay still." It hissed. it lunged towards her to attacked again. Serenity tried to dodge the attack, but stumbled and fell.

The man chuckled as he advanced towards her. But before he could reach serenity someone else cried out from behind him.

MARS FIREBALL

JUPITER THUNDER CLAP

MERCURY BUBBLES

The three attacks hit the man and he screamed in pain exploding into black dust. The three senshi stepped in front of Serenity and prepared another attack. But the first one jumped in the air and disappeared.

"Are you alright Princess?" Ami asked. She helped Serenity up off the ground. They turned when they heard some soldiers coming through the gates of the garden. They wore white and silver uniforms.

"There was a breech in the protective field." The first soldier said.

"It's taken care of." Mina said. "We need to report this to the queen."

"What was it? I have never seen anything like that before." Lita asked.

"We will escort the princess to her chambers." One of the soldiers offered.

"That is quite alright," Serenity said quickly. "I have to see mother as well."

The soldiers nodded and went with them into the palace and to the door of the Queen's

room. They were alert for anything suspicious. They did not want the princess to be caught off guard again if there was another attack.

They were announced to her majesty. "ENTER!" The double doors opened to grant them admittance to Queen serenity's private office.

"My queen, there has been an attack ." Mina said bowing.

"I have been notified." Queen Serenity said. "There have been other suck attacks throughout our system... I have sent Celestia's guards to investigate."

"What are they majesty? I have never seen anything like their kind before." Mina asked.

"I am not sure yet Mina. Serenity you are to remain in your room until the danger is over."

"But..." Serenity started to protest.

"Girls, leave us, I have business to discuss with my daughter." Queen Serenity addressed the guards. The senshi bowed and left.

Queen Serenity turned towards her daughter. "Is something the matter darling, you have been acting not yourself of late."

"Everything is fine mother." Serenity turned to leave.

"Well that is good to hear. Now then, I have arranged an engagement for you." Queen Serenity turned to smile at her daughter, but saw the look of horror on her face and frowned.

"What? Mother... I am barely eighteen, this is quite sudden." Serenity was trying to keep her voice even while she spoke.

"He is very handsome and has a very sweet nature. His system is in the Vega cluster, they are very fierce warriors."

"Mother, you had promised to let me marry for love!" Serenity cried, no longer able to hide her distress.

"I am sure if you meet him you may fall in love with him." Queen Serenity grabbed her daughters hands in her own and smiled down at her. "Serenity, I should have told you this long ago. We have been at war with the dark force Chaos for some time now. It was one of his agents that penetrated our defenses. He is able to posses others and use them to do his bidding. We need this other kingdoms warriors is we are to win against him."

Serenity dropped her mother's hands and walked to the window to gaze out. "Why haven't you told us? Why must I marry this prince, now mother, it is too soon... too fast."

"Serenity, look at me. I am sorry that this war has made my promise to you a lie. I am truly sorry, but you must think of what is in the best interest of your people. You must think of your duty to them. Without these warriors, not only our system, but all the others will to chaos' reign."

Princess Serenity hung her head in defeat, knowing what her mother said to be true.

"My queen," A soldier said bursting in. "We have caught the other intruder."

"We will finish this discussion later." Queen Serenity said leaving.

Serenity sighed and sat down and thought deeply. Then suddenly stood up and ran to her room going to her closet she grabbed a pair of breeches and a shirt. After dressing she pulled on two leather riding boots.

She was about to leave her room when Mina burst in. She stopped abruptly when she

saw Serenity's clothing.

"Where are you going? No, Don't tell me...you are going to see him, aren't you?" Mina held up her hand to stop Serenity.

"Yes. I am. Do not try and stop me. I have to see him Mina." Serenity said. "I can disguise myself, no one will be able to find me."

"But the Dark Force!" Mina said. "I am not going to let you go traipsing around on a planet not protected by the Sliver Alliance, I'll have to go with you." She sighed.

Serenity was about to protest, but decided it wasn't worth it. Mina would

win. Only because she was right. The dark force was most likely waiting for one of them to be found, and if they found her she would need some assistance.

The two of them were able to walk unnoticed down the hall and to the portal room. Pluto had gone to report to the queen about the man they had captured.

They had to hurry. She would not be gone for long. They opened the portal

and went through it just as Pluto was walking back in to the room.

*On Earth*

Endymion and his captain, Malachite, were packing up the hunting lodge, discussing the next hunting trip, when a light in the woods caught their attention. Curious, they went to investigate.

They spied two young women emerging from a black and green swirling hole. One they knew to be Serenity. The other was a woman about the same age, with long golden hair that reached her shins and similar blue eyes to Serenity. She wore something akin to what you would expect an Amazon to be wearing. A short leather skirt of the color gold with a white shirt and a leather tight fitting vest of a similar shade as the skirt. Her slim white legs covered by knee high leather boots, and on her back rest an impressive sword.

Endymion looked from Serenity to her companion then proceeded to glance at his captain and friend. Malachite was too busy staring at Serenity's companion to even notice standing next to him. The two girls stopped and stood still spying the two men a head of them.

Endymion, seeing the look of caution on the two women, mustered up the courage to step out. Serenity tilted her head to the side and smiled at him, her arms open and welcoming.

Mina was about to put a restraining hand on Serenity when she saw Endymion's companion step out. He was tall and handsome. He had short platinum blond hair, and soft grey eyes. He wore a black and silver uniform.

"I am glad you are back, though much sooner than expected." Endymion embraced Serenity roughly.

Malachite approached the other girl, standing not far from Serenity glaring at the couple."Hello, I am Maldike." Malachite fumbled. "I mean Malahike...M-a-l-a-c-h-i-t-e!" He finally mustered out. He was shaking and a little nervous in this warrior woman's presence.

"Mina." She barked out while continuing to watch her mistress.

"I'm single" Malachite said. "Could I possibly be the father of your

children?"

Mina turned her head to look at the man talking to her, then laughed out loud. Something that was rare to be heard on the moon kingdom. Malachite realizing what he said, covered his mouth in shock. " Oh my...Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, I believe you did." Endymion laughed and slapped his friend on the back. He

turned to Serenity and smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok, I am now waking up very early to ensure I get my chapters out. I believe I may have developed a problem. Haha. Here is the next chapter, I hope it isn't too much of a cliff hanger. =) I'm hoping to have two out by tonight... We are getting closer to the end.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it WRITE me.

**Never Ending Love**

by Dannika

Chapter Eight

Mina went to her mistress's side and leaned in, "How long are we to stay here my princess? They will find that we are missing soon enough."

"I am not sure I am going back. I will not speak for you, but this is my choice. I cannot be married to someone else when I am in love with Endymion."

"Serenity, what do you suppose we do if we get caught? They are humans and our laws are absolute." She touched her shoulder in comfort.

"I do not care Mina, I am tired of my life being planned by others. For once I want to do something that I want to do. Something purely selfish." Serenity looked determined.

"I hope you know what you are doing. Humans are dangerous, and I will not leave you here unprotected. I will stay with you." Serenity hugged Mina.

"And what, pray tell, are we? We protect our own." Malachite said getting a little offended. "that symbol that you wear around your neck, and the one stamped on your vest, It's the Symbol of Aphrodite and Venus isn't it?"

"Yes," Mina said suddenly shy. "My father is the king of Venus and Aphrodite's heir, they call him cupid. My mother is a descendent of Selene. She is Queen Serenity's cousin." She explained.

"You are not from Earth, But you look just like a human?" Malachite was confused.

"No. I am the Princess of Venus. I was born there. We look like you, because we all have a common ancestor, Oranos. You come from the mortal offspring. He had imprisoned your kind, we were charged as your protectors." Mina explained. He was entranced by her story.

They started to speak like old friends, the barriers were dropped and Mina forgot all about the fact that she was a god, and he was a human.

They went back to the wood cutter's cottage. Both couples completely distracted by their conversations that they were unaware someone wait for them on the front steps of the cottage.

"Hello, my darling prince." Terra's lady in waiting, Beryl said cheerfully. "I came to.." She stopped abruptly when she saw Serenity, giving her a menacing look.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" Endymion asked dryly.

"Tsk, tsk. You should not be so rude to your future wife." Beryl said making

sure it was aimed at Serenity.

"You have got to be joking. You are not of royal descent. I cannot believe that my parents would support this." Endymion said.

"You may believe what you like, but the arrangements have been made." Beryl said simply.

"I will go to my parents, I do not believe you." Endymion said. "So, please remove yourself from my presence!"

Her smile became a menacing look and she raised her head turning, and stormed out of the clearing to her horse and rode off.

Serenity stared wide eyed at Endymion. "You are engaged?"

"No, I am not." Endymion said. "She's just a witch who fancies a crown, pay no mind to what she says." hey put his arms around Serenity, "I love you, I will love no one but you for as long as I live. Even if I parish, I will love you then." He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, reassuring kiss thoroughly ending the conversation.

"Serenity, I hate interrupt this, but I should probably find some clothing and change." Mina said. "It is pretty obvious by my attire that I do not belong here."

"We can head to my hunting lodge, My sister should have some clothing there that would probably fit you." Endymion offered.

They made their way to the now empty lodge. Mina traded her warrior attire for riding out fit of breaches and a long coat and boots.

"Is there a plan? Where are we to go?" Mina asked. "I have never been on this planet before, I would love to see some of the sights." She looked at Serenity, then Malachite.

"There is a quant town nearby that may not recognize Endymion, Though I must point out highness, that it could be a security risk." Malachite said.

"We have been there before. There is an inn there that we met at frequently. No one there knows Endymion. They know us as Darien and Serena. Shall we take them to our spot my love?" Serenity looked up at Endymion and smile with the memories. Grabbing Mina's hand, she began to walk towards the little town.

"She is so beautiful. Truly a goddess of the heart." Malachite sighed watching Mina. Endymion nudged his friend and the followed the girls.

Reaching the edge of the small town Mina started to ask questions, "What is this 'inn' that you traveled to?" Strange music and loud noises were coming from inside the small building.

"It is where we would meet sometimes and have food and talk. We spent a lot of time here." Endymion smiled a secret smile to Serenity.

"Don't you not have inns where you are from?" Malachite asked.

"Well, actually, yes we do. But we do not spend time in them. Serenity would be accosted by people wanting her blessing. It would not be safe." Mina said walking in.

She looked around. Some of the men stopped and stared at the two girls.

One of the rowdy men walked up to them stopping in front of Serenity.

"Well what do we have here? Are you lost, pretty lady?" He said staring boldly at Serenity. "Would you care to have some fun? Me and my boys are quite friendly."

"I am sorry sir..." Serenity started to say, but the man grabbed her in midsentence and tried to pull her away. Before Endymion or Malachite had the time to react, Mina

grabbed the man roughly and threw him away from the princess. The two men

stared at her shocked for she had thrown him clearly across the room, without even a slight discomfort.

Mina wiped off her hands and gave a look of disgust. Glancing around the room she noticed the festivities had stopped, and people were staring. Malachite grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out of the building.

"Would you care to explain what that was, my lady?" He did not sound amused.

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "He touched my princess without her consent. I did not hurt him badly. I simply removed him from her immediate circle."

"That's not..." Malachite started, a bit frustrated with her flippancy. "People do not just do that kind of thing."

"You act like they have never seen a warrior do that before. Is it not your place to protect your prince? Would you have done something differently?" She was curiously staring back at him.

"People do not just do that." Malachite repeated, then sighed. "Humans do not throw people clear across rooms. Not even the strongest warriors have that amount of strength. You must be careful." He looked into her eyes. He was worried about her, she could see it in the way he stared at her.

She smiled at him, "So how is it 'humans' defend themselves?" She said the word carefully and deliberately.

"Well, we use swords." Malachite explained.

"We use swords as well." Serenity said. "All the Imperial Soldiers are required to carry them. They are imbued with the power of gods and crackle like lightening."

"Our swords do not have that type of power." Endymion laughed.

"Maybe we should head back to the cottage and find some other way to amuse ourselves." Malachite suggested while some of the people started to follow them outside.

* On The Sun*

"Prince Tranquility." Lucian said rushing in to the prince's study. "Have you heard the news from the Moon?"

"About the attack?" Tranquility raised an eyebrow to the young knight.

"Yes, My lord. Perhaps we should offer our help."

"I am sure they have it completely under control." Tranquility sighed then looked at the young man's hopeful eyes. all of these young men, who have never seen real war, they all itch for a battle of their own. "I suppose it would give me an opportunity to see my sisters and check on their welfare."

"I have been meaning to ask this for years sire," Lucian started. "When you disappeared with the princess... You had acted like you were hurt when you arrived back at the palace..."

Tranquility looked confused, then the memory dawned on him and he frowned, "Oh, that. Yes, well I had falling from my horse and bruised my shoulder, it was nothing of consequence."

"Why did you not take one of us as an escort, or tell anyone of the injury when you returned?" Tranquility was never a good liar, and even worse when it was to someone he cared for like a brother.

"Well...it was nothing serious...I fell... truly it was embarrassing. you know I am an excellent rider. And you know how my mother is, she is constantly worrying over her children." Tranquility smiled.

"Alright." Lucian seemed a little wary.

"I must return to my duties. I shall see you when we leave Lucian." Tranquility dismissed him and tried to go back to his work, but could not concentrate after that.

Lucian joined the other knights of Sol in the training room.

"Are we to go to the moon then Lucian?" The youngest, Duncan asked excitedly.

"Yes, it seems we will get our chance at a fight. But there is something bothering me about what our king has told me. I asked him about the time he left the palace unescorted with the princess. He told me that he had fallen from his horse, and that is how he hurt his shoulder. I don't think that was what actually happened." Lucian contemplated.

"If he says that was what it was, I am sure that is how it happened." Logan responded. "Why would he lie?"

"I do not know. It is all still very confusing."

A man walked in, stopping the conversation, "Hello Hades." Lucian said. "What can we do for you?"

"I came my lord Tranquility. I must speak with him." Hades looked around the room.

"He is in his study. Though he does not want to be disturbed currently." Lucian offered, but Hades was already out of the room and down the hall.

*On The Earth*

"The moon is so beautiful from here." Serenity sighed. Her head was leaned

against Endymion's and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"What's it like there?" She looked like child as she stared at the moon. Endymion loved her like this, his beautiful free goddess.

"Oh, it is just lovely. It is covered in a beautiful silver and white. They say it is the gateway to Elysium."

"Everything is sliver and white?" Endymion was shocked.

"Yes. All of our flowers, trees, buildings... It is quite breath taking."

"I should have guessed that the most beautiful angel would come from a beautiful, peaceful paradise." Endymion whispered down at Serenity and head.

Serenity blushed slightly. She turned her face to kiss him but was interrupted loud bickering.

"You really think that you can win in a fight against me human?." Mina haughtily shook her head.

"I never Said that I would win, but I do think that I could handle my own against you." Malachite was turning red. He was the Prince's captain and the general of the prince's armies.

"I am the princess of Venus, Aphrodite's heir," Mina said her temper with him rising, and the captain the princess's Royal Guard."

"Then prove it my lady..." Malachite started to taunt her.

Mina did not let him finish. She threw him across the room and moved to stand over him laughing. He stood up and attacked her. She dodged him easily. It seemed like every move he made she could block or counter his.

"I think you forgot about what she did back at the inn to protect Sere." Endymion

chuckled.

"How did you learn those moves?" Malachite asked.

"I have trained my entire life with the other Royal Guards. But a few of them Felix taught me and some from the other Knights of Sol..." She started explaining.

"Felix? Other Knights?" Malachite asked suddenly sounding jealous.

"They have trained my sister her whole life and have shown me how to protect myself." Serenity said. "As well as my Guards."

"How many guards do you have?" Malachite asked.

"Four," Serenity said. "Venus the heir to Aphrodite's power, Mars the Daughter of Ares, Jupiter, who is Zeus's heir and Athena's daughter, Mercury."

"There's people on those planets too?" Endymion asked.

"Of course there are. When the gods were banished, Zeus allowed them to chose a new world that each could have dominion over. Over thousands of years our numbers have increased and we now reign over the planets that were chosen." Mina explained to them.

"Where is Terra, and the others?" Serenity asked about the rest of Endymion's guards.

"They have returned to the palace with my sister. We were closing up the hunting lodge when you found us."

"Well I supposed I shall seek my bed. Would you like me to show you to your room, my lady?" Malachite offered Mina his arm. She took the offered arm with one quick look at her mistress she left the room.

Endymion kissed Serenity as he lifted her up in to his arms. "Shall I take you to your room my princess?" He had a knowing smile.

"I would be delighted my prince." Serenity said giving him a seductive smile.

*On The Moon*

"My princess, have you considered the offer from the Prince of Circinus?" Solora asked Celestia as they walked down the long hallway.

"No," Celestia sighed. "All of these...men, wanting to court me. I do not feel a fondness towards any of them."

"Are you still thinking about...him?" She looked over at her young mistress, sympathy showing in her eyes.

"Yes," Celestia almost moaned. "I cannot help but wonder what happened to him after

he left Tranquility's service."

"The red eyed man that has been captured by the palace guards, what do you make of it? Could it be the same people that attacked you and Serenity on that god forsaken planet? Perhaps they followed you here."

"The thought had crossed my mind. I do not like it. The catch was too easy." Celestia responded. " You should have seen them attack us on Earth, They attacked in a group, and were very strong, even for me."

"Do you suppose it was a ploy, Maybe whoever is behind these new beings, they are planning something bigger?" Solora contemplated.

"I do not know. That is always a possibility. I believe I shall rest before dinner Solora, you may seek out Luna and see if she requires your assistance."

Solora nodded and turned down the hall but stopped when she heard a muffled cry, "Princess?!" She yelled through the door. "Celestia, open the door!" She was beginning to panic. Solora backed away from the door and lifted her leg to kick it open. The door flew off its hinges and landed on the wall opposite of it. Celestia was gone. It had only a brief minute that she had turned around. How could the princess disappear so quickly?

Guards filled the hallway and filed in to the private chamber of Princess Celestia.

"I must inform the Queen. You there," Solora pointed at one of the guards, "Look for anything that might lead us to the princess! Do it fast!"

Solora ran through the hall and in to the throne room where Queen Serenity was interrogating the hooded man with red glowing eyes. The Royal guards and a few palace guards were surrounding her.

"My queen, something has happened to Celestia." Solora yelled, not waiting to be announced.

"What has happened?" Queen Serenity asked standing from her throne.

"Celestia, she is...GONE!"

"Find her. Now!" Queen Serenity cried to everyone in the room. "I want every soldier in palace searching for her." She slowly sat back on her throne when the man in front of her began to laugh before collapsing in to a pile of black ash.

Queen Serenity looks up at the remaining guards, "Where is Serenity?"


	10. Chapter 9

Please excuse any stupid grammar errors, I am beyond tired but really wanted to get this chapter out tonight. Sorry I didn't get this chapter out last night like I hoped. Here I am at 5:30am trying to get this chapter out because I feel so badly about not having one out yesterday. Haha =( Life got in the way as it so often does. Here is the next chapter, I'm really trying not to make the chapters too much of a cliff hanger. =) We are getting closer to the final battle and end. =)

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it WRITE me.

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Nine

"Where is Serenity?" Queen Serenity cried out frantically. She ran to her

daughter's room hoping to find her sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. She wasn't there, and it appeared she had not been there for some time.

The princess's royal guards ran in to the room out of breath. "Mina is missing as well."

"No!" Queen Serenity cried, distraught. "Who would take them...who could get past out defenses and take them without anyone seeing?"

"The red eyed man!" The queen exclaimed. "He must have been a diversion."

"They will not get away with this!" Rei, Princess of Mars said darkly. Her eyes filled with fire, and the sword in her hand glowed with it.

Luna, Artemis and Solora stood sadly in the back of the group whispering amongst themselves. Solora's head was bent and she looked very distraught.

"This is not your fault Solora, we will find them." Luna comforted.

"The leaders of our planet had send me here to protect Celestia... I have failed not only them, but the princess as well. I will find her, and whoever has taken her will pay with their life!" She stormed out of the room, sword drawn.

"Should we inform Prince Tranquility of their capture?" Artemis asked.

"We cannot have him come to the palace to find his sister's gone. He would be more likely to do something rash."

"Y-yes." Queen Serenity sobbing. "But first I want every soldier in the kingdom to look for them. No one is to sleep until they are found!"

*EARTH*

"I will have that back my lord!" Serenity held her hand out to Endymion, clearly not falling for his charm. Malachite and Mina watched them, amused. "Don't make me use force." Serenity said serious.

"And what, princess, do you attend to do?" Endymion joked. Serenity stomped her foot, she was beginning to get agitated.

"This." She said kicking him swiftly in the back of the knee, causing him to fall. She stood over him and laughed. "Thank you." She said picking up the boot that he held. He stared at her surprised, maybe it was just a fluke. No one had ever been able do that to him, he was the best warrior his kingdom had.

He looked over to see Malachite laughing hysterically. Mina was stifling a laugh. "You knew she could do that didn't you?" Endymion asked Mina.

.

"Who do you think taught it to her?" she laughed.

"Help me understand..." Malachite interrupted, getting Mina's attention. "She's a princess, correct?"

"Yes, that is true.." Mina said, not understanding the statement.

"You are a princess, as well as a demigod."

"Yes, that is also correct."

"What I do not understand, is why are you charged with protecting her?"

"Because she is the Moon Princess and Selene's heir." Mina explained. "She will rule the Silver Alliance which is the alliance of the gods. Zeus, upon his death, charged his youngest child with the ruling of the gods. He said that she was the kindest and most peaceful of the gods. She has brought us all together and continued the peace between us."

She looked at the two confused men. How could she explain it so they could

understand? How could they not? She explained quite it clearly. Maybe it was

because they were humans and they could not comprehend that there was more to

the universe than humans and the Earth.

"The Silver Alliance is the alliance of systems and planets in our galaxy. Each planet, ruled by a god. When we were banished, we took with us the few loyal followers we still maintained. Now, thousands of years later, their populations have grown throughout the worlds. They look to us for guidance and we rule them fairly. And Queen Serenity maintains the peace throughout the galaxy."

"And she rules it all, every system and every planet?" Malachite asked.

"Yes, but she trusts the gods of each planet to keep the peace themselves, we all work together to create harmony and she guides us to it."

Mina tried as best she could to explain the whole history, and after hours of trying to

explain, the information finally sinking in. They would be in violation of the ancient laws anyway, but if it was found out that she told them about the Silver Alliance, there would be no helping her. It was high treason. Of course it was treason to converse with a

non-alliance planet so the point was really moot.

*On The Sun*

Tranquility dropped the letter from his mother in shock. He had a feeling something had been wrong. He had a strange feeling all day.

"How bad is the news?" Lucian asked coming to Tranquility's side.

"I would say quit bad." Tranquility looked down at the crumpled piece of paper.

"What has happened?" Logan asked.

"My...my sisters they..." Tranquilly could hardly say it. "They were taken from the palace."

"How could this happen?"

"They don't know." Tranquility said. "There was an intruder that was captured, and while he was being interrogated the princess were taken."

"Breaking in to the palace was suicide, there must have been another and used the first man as a distraction." Duncan said.

"Where do we start my lord?" Lucian asked.

"First, we travel to the moon." Tranquility said. "I must speak to my mother and assess the situation."

*On The Moon*

Tranquility and his guards stepped out from the portal and were immediately met by 15 palace guards and Queen Serenity herself.

"Tranquility!" Queen Serenity said hugging her son.

"Mother," He held her and looked in to her eyes. "I am sure they will be found. Has there been any sign or clue of what may have happened?"

"No, Nothing. Whoever has them was very thorough." Queen Serenity looked disheartened.

"How could they be taken so quickly and without anyone in the palace seeing them go?" Tranquility asked. This did not make any sense to him. They could not be off the Moon, without any of the alarms on the force field going off, could they?

They went into the battle room where all the royal guards were all talking at once to each other.

"GIRLS." The Queen bellowed. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked to her. The men sat down. Both sets of Royal Guards were there, excluding Mina. Queen Serenity sat down. She was trying hard to keep herself together.

"Why would someone kidnap Princess Celestia?" Solora asked. "Why would anyone want her? She was not the heir and would never assume the throne."

"Where would they take them?" Rei, Princess Mars asked.

"I was with Serenity before I was informed about the intruder with red eyes." The Queen said. "How could either of them be taken in that short amount of time?"

"What was it you were discussing with the princess your highness?" Lucian asked.

"I had told her that I had arranged a marriage for her." The Queen said.

"She did not handle it very well did she?" Lita, princess Jupiter asked.

"We were interrupted, but no, she did not seem to take the news very well. Which does seem odd for Serenity." Queen Serenity said. "I asked her to meet him, to think of what was best for her people. She may fall in love with him one day."

At the mention of love Tranquility tensed. No one seemed to noticed though. He paid little attention to the rest of the sentence or anything after, that anyone had said. *She wouldn't tell mother of the human would she?* He thought. *She wouldn't risk punishment of her and death for the human would she?*

" I think we should look for them off of the moon. They could have been taken to any of the surrounding planets" He offered. "I would like to look for them on Earth."

"Why would they take them to Earth? It is the Human planet." Queen Serenity asked. All eyes were on him now.

"Well, if you kidnapped two Princesses from the moon, where would you go that was the least likely place to be found?"

"A non-Alliance planet. The human world where they would be unprotected and we could not follow." Athena and Ami said in unison.

"We will send soldiers there immediate." Queen Serenity said.

"NO!" Tranquility yelled abruptly. Everyone looked at him surprised. "I suggest we

we be as discreet as possible," he said. "The least amount of gods amongst the humans the better, right?"

"Then who will go?" Solora asked.

"I will go and I will take the Royal guards." Tranquility said.

"Alright. I supposed you are correct my son." Queen Serenity said hesitantly.

*You owe me sis.* Tranquility thought. *What have you gotten yourself

into this time?*

*Somewhere Unknown*

Celestia awoke to splitting headache. She rolled over to find herself lying on a soft bed in a dark room. There was a few candles lit enough for her to see the room. There was a desk with a chair in the corner, two doors and...flowers? The room seemed to be decorated with them.

"You had better let me go." She commanded to the empty room. "My guards will find me and then you will pay."

There was silence but she felt as if there was someone close by.

"Whoever you are," She said. "You'll wish you'd never messed with the Silver Alliance."

Even though she was speaking out brave, inside she was trembling with

terror. She felt the tears come to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not give whoever it was that kidnapped her the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She tried one of the doors but it was locked. The other door was a closet.

"You cannot keep me here!" She said loudly. She tried the door again. It was no use. "You won't get away with this."

She looked around again, looking for something to defend herself with. "I know you are listening."

She calmed down a bit and smelled some of the flowers. They were so beautiful and unlike any she had ever seen before and she couldn't help herself.

"I'm glad you like them." A voice said from the door. Celestia turned.

"YOU!" Celestia cried out in surprise. She had not heard the door open.

A man with paper thin skin and red eyes wearing all black stood with a smirk on his face. His evil glowing red eyes staring at her.

"Of, course I had meant for your sister. My lord saw how much she enjoyed them on Earth" He said.

"You will never have my sister. Who are you, and what do you want with Serenity?" Celestia spat.

"I am a humble minion of my lord Chaos, The harbinger of death. Now tell me little princess, do you really think your sister would stand by and do nothing while we have you?"

"She will not do it." Celestia said. "No one will. Your lord should know that the gods do not believe that the life of one exceeds the other, no matter the status or situation. They will not trade the heir of the Silver Alliance of Gods for one demigod."

"They do it." He said confidently, "And if they will not, your sister will. We have been watching you all for some time now, waiting to make our move." With that said he left.

Celestia ran to the door he left from, but it was locked. She pounded until her fists hurt. Then she fell to the ground crying in frustration. He had been right. The Gods would not allow the trade, but Serenity would probably would do it. For the love of her family, Serenity would do anything for her. She just hoped the others would be able to stop her from making a rash decision.

She looked up when the door opened and someone stepped through. "You won't win." She said meekly.

"You don't think so?" A voice said softly. She looked up into the most beautiful light blue eyes. She looked away, she couldn't stand to look in them.

"Why do you look away?"

"You know why...Felix." She whispered. She could not believe what she was seeing. How could he betray their people like this. Working with the very people that threaten their peace. It took Zeus all of his strength to banish Chaos all those thousands of years ago, and even then it was not enough. He died, trapping him, never being able to destroy him.

"I did not betray you." Felix began. "I love you, and would never have hurt you!"

"LOVE? You do not know the meaning of the word. For months you had been pushing me away, telling me it would never work between us... Well congratulations, you finally found a way to get through to me." Celestia spat. It tore her heart to say it. "I hate you."

"You are lying Cele, you know I could always tell when you lied." Felix said quietly. Yet, he feared it was true. How could she love him? It felt like his heart was ripped out again. The last time she said those three words was two years ago. After she had returned to The Moon. He had been banished by his king for his relationship with his sister. He wandered the galaxy aimlessly until he joined the Dark Force, Chaos, with the promise that he would be able to save her.

"Please, just go." Celestia said through clenched teeth.

"As you wish, my Princess." Felix responded. He stopped at the door and looked back at her sitting very deflated on the bed. "I will always love you."

"I will always love you." Celestia whispered quietly when he was gone. She was alone in the room once more where she continued to cry.

*On The Earth*

"Prince Endymion, when are you going to introduce me to your family." Serenity asked.

She put her hands around his neck as he held her close and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

"I do not know princess, soon?" Endymion contemplated. "When will you introduce me to yours?"

"Truthfully, I doubt very much that you shall ever meet them." She answered. "Although you did meet my brother Tranquility when we first met. And my sister Celestia briefly, the last time I was here."

"Yes, that is true. She was very protective of you, especially for a younger sister." Endymion commented. "Though, I do not blame her. My sister is quite protective as well."

"Yes, her disapproval was quite comical, for she has always been the one to do marvelously wild and crazy things. She has driven my mother quite insane over the years." Serenity laughed.

"What exactly would happen if we did get caught together and you were found out?"

"I do not know in reality." Serenity answered. "No one has ever broken the ancient laws before. Though it is written the I should be imprisoned, and you executed."

"I would gratefully die for you Sere, I would never let anyone imprison or harm you." Endymion promised her.

Trying to lighten the mood, Serenity suggested they enjoy the warm day. "Let us take a swim in the lagoon today." She smiled up at him.

"Swim?" Endymion the tension from a minute ago, completely melting away. "In truth Sere, I am not a very good swimmer."

"What?" Serenity exclaimed. "What manner of Prince, especially one whose planet is mostly water, is not a strong swimmer?" Serenity asked. "Every person in the Silver Alliance is taught to swim at a very young age. It is all part of their training."

"Yeah, well we are not a part of the Silver Alliance. And therefore, not taught to swim at young ages." Endymion pointed out.

"Well, we will just have to fix that, now will we not?" Serenity dragged Endymion off towards the small lagoon nearby.

Malachite and Mina walked out of the lodge just as the two were disappearing into the trees.

"I wonder where those two are off to?" Malachite mused. Mina was about to

follow when Malachite stopped her. "Maybe you should give them time alone."

"But it is my duty to protect..."

"So, have you any brothers or sisters?" Malachite interrupted, changing the

subject.

"I have a sister named Harmonia , but everyone calls her Honor." Mina

answered. "I have often wondered how she was able to find Honor from Harmonia."

"So what does she do?"

"Oh, she is charged with protecting Princess Celestia like I am charged with protecting Serenity...speaking of protecting..." Mina began again, and again being interrupted by Malachite.

"And your parents...what do they do?" Malachite asked getting her attention again.

"My father is Eros, or more commonly known as cupid, rules the sun with my mother. As I believe I have told you before, My mother is Eos, She was is from the moon." Mina said. "She was Queen Serenity's sister and goddess of the dawn. My father says it was love at first sight. And that is how I am related to Princess Serenity."

"Oh," Malachite said. "How many Royal guards are there?"

"let me see," Mina contemplated, "Eight I think. If we count Tranquility's guards we had fifteen, until Felix left. Now, however, we have fourteen. Although Pluto is not really regarded as an actual royal guard since she is the guardian time and travel."

*On The Moon*

"I do not need all of you to come with me. A small amount of guards will probably be best." Tranquilly told the frustrated guards.

"Well, someone needs to be there to protect you as well as look for the missing princess'." Lucian remarked.

"He is right." Queen Serenity said. She would not risk losing her only son as well as her two daughters.

"Take some of the guards with you please, if only for my benefit." The queen begged her son.

"Alright I will take the Captains of the Royal Guard and Lucian, the rest can remain here until you are contacted." Tranquility said. He turned towards Pluto, who nodded and opened the gate. They stepped through and disappeared for Earth.

The Queen lingered for a moment before leaving, followed by Celestia's Royal Guards and the rest of Tranquilly guards.

Pluto looked contemplative but remained silent. She just hoped the nightmares she had been having would not be revealed as a possible outcome.

*How could her husband have let those two go to Earth in the first place? He knew the laws just like everyone else.*

But if it was a part of destiny then she would follow through to the end...for she was always destiny's most loyal servant! She just had to figure out which possible future would be the one that would manifest.

*On The Earth*

The group of five stepped out of the portal and in to a clearing in what appeared to be a forest. The Royal Guards in full battle uniforms with their weapons at the ready. Lucian wearing silver and gold leather and armed with a giant broadsword on his back, daggers in his boots, His bow and arrows on his back, and a smaller sword hanging from his belt.

"Where do we start to look for them? We cannot just ask around." Lucian asked.

"I do not know just yet." Tranquility said. He did not want to give away the fact he had

been here before. Though he was sure they had noticed hoe tense he was. Of course

the others were tense as well, but for a whole completely different reason.

"Maybe we should split up and search the grounds?" Tranquility suggested, hoping they would take different paths so he may find his sister before the others did.

They agreed, reluctantly. They did not want to leave their prince alone and have something happen him on their search for the girls. How would they explain it to the queen?

When Tranquility was sure the others had gone, he began walking in the direction towards the cottage.


	11. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter, I'm really trying not to make the chapters too much of a cliff hanger. And I know it seems like I'm dragging the story out, but really I'm trying to establish the relationships. It will all make sense in the sequal =) We are getting closer to the final battle and end. =)

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it WRITE me.

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Ten

Each Royal Guard had gone in a different direction to search for their missing princess'.

*Rei, Princess Of Mars*

The goddess of fire trudged through the trees. The sooner she found the

princess the sooner she could get off this primitive planet. She had been secretly interested in Earth and had one day hoped to visit, but not like this.

Rei was in foul mood. How dare anyone kidnap her princess and think they could

escape the wrath of the Princess of Fire! She gained most of her temper from her father, King Ares, God of war.

*When I get my hands on the person who dared to kidnap my princess is going

to pay...hello, who is that?* She thought.

She spotted a young man training with his sword. A handsome man at that! He was

sitting next to a tree. He had golden blond hair, not as bright of a color as the people from the sun. It seemed almost a dull color of blond by comparison, but on this man it was perfect.

She had never seen that color on a person before and she thought it suited him quite well. He was well built and had a fine form with his sword. He looked towards the sky and she was able to see he had blue eye, but they also shimmered with a hint of green.. She gulped.

"This is no way to be thinking! This man is a human we are thinking about here." She muttered to herself. "There is no way in the solar system that he would be right for you."

He put his sword down and went to rest against a tree. The man's eyes was closed and he seemed to be doing a meditation of sorts.

Rei stared. He did not look like he had a very muscular body but it still looked

very lean. Not as muscular as the men on Mars. Those men, especially a certain

Lord that her parents were trying to marry her off to, tended to train their entire lives and were extremely muscular.

She had meant to be quietly observing him, but accidently stepped on a twig and snapped it.

The man immediately jumped up pulling out his sword.

"Who's there?" He called out. "Come out." The man called. "I hope you know I am well trained."

*So he thinks he is as good as the daughter of war?* Rei thought. *I like a challenge.*

She stepped out and attacked the man. He was completely caught off guard as Rei

attacked him with a series of kicks and punches. He was down in no time.

Jadeite looked up surprised at the smug looking girl. She was the beautiful girl he had ever seen. Raven black hair with purple highlights with bright violet eyes. He could spend forever looking in to those eyes. He shook his head to clear it. He must be seeing things.

He noticed a symbol on her battle gear and engraved in her bow. It was the Symbol of the planet Mars.

"And you call yourself a well skilled warrior." Rei said. "I thought that you would be at least a slight challenge."

He scrambled to his feet and laughed at her. "I'm Jadeite." He managed to say.

"Rei." Rei said. What could have possessed her to give this human her name

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Jadeite asked.

*Lita, Princess Jupiter*

Lita walked slowly through the forest. The senshi of thunder was not in a

good mood. She could not wait to go home. Although this place did amaze

her. She could feel the power in the skies and could easily control them. Just for kicks she cracked some thunder in the sky.

At home on Jupiter, controlling the element of thunder was not this easy, and only with Zeus's sword was she able to do it, but here, the sky seemed to fizzle with it.

*This is quite entertaining. I wonder why such a primitive planet would have such power.* She thought momentarily forgetting her duty.

She was contemplating the past and was not paying attention to where she was headed. She crashed into someone.

As she was getting up and dusting herself off, she looked up into deep brown eyes. She could feel herself drowning in them. When she realized she was staring she blushed.

*Wow.* She thought. He was much better looking than the Man from Jupiter her

parents wanted her to marry. She could not believe that she found herself attracted to a human, a mortal human.

"Excuse me, my lady." The man said. He stared at the girl, no woman, he corrected himself. She was so beautiful. She had long brown hair held up out of her face. She had beautiful, crystal clear forest green eyes. She was wearing clothing like an Amazon warrior. She had a short leather paneled skirt showing off her long legs and leather boots. In her hand she held a sword that seemed to crackle like lightening.

Getting hold of himself he introduced himself. "I am Nephlyte."

"Lita." She managed to say. Nephlyte repeated it before smiling. He had a

beautiful smile.

"Hey did you hear that thunder?" Nephlyte asked. "Strange, since there's no

clouds in the sky." She smiled innocently and he took that to mean she had heard it too.

"Where are you headed?" Nephlyte asked.

Lita shrugged. "I am not quite certain, I am looking for someone." All she knew was that she had to find Princess Serenity and get back to the Moon.

*Ami, Princess of Mercury*

Ami walked along a tiny stream with jumping fish. It had to lead somewhere, and hopefully that somewhere was princess Serenity. She heard the crack of thunder and frowned.

"Lita, contain yourself" She thought. She could understand the temptation though. She

could feel the power illuminating from the water. It was so tempting to try it. How could this primitive planet hold such power within it without a single guardian for it.

She held her small crystal data pad and analyzed the water as she walked past. This

was a paradise, so much she could learn about this fabled planet. She was somewhere she had not information about. Sure there where files in the Moon's database, but that was off limits.

She gained her intelligence from her mother, Athena, who was the goddess of knowledge. And her love for the water from her father, King Poseidon. Of course it was natural for all people from Mercury to love the water.

She continued to follow the small river but was racked with worry over her Princess, she could not concentrate. How could she fail her job? She was the smartest of them all and should have known the danger when it happened, before it happened. Oh, all this

brain power was exhausting sometimes.

She spotted a man up ahead. He had bright, sun blond hair. But that was all she could tell of him because his back was turned towards her.

She walked up and lightly tapped his shoulders. He turned and she nearly lost her grip on her data-pad and her knees started to wobble. He had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

He seemed to be quite taken by her beauty as well. He thought her short blue hair was a little strange but her eyes, they were bluer than anything he had ever seen. She wore

a warriors leather armor that reminded him of an Amazon and held a small crystal sheet in her hands.

"Good day my lady. May I be of some assistance to you?" The man asked.

She shook her head and looked down at her computer in embarrassment. Why was she being so shy. Never in all of her years had anyone been able to make her nervous. He was staggering to look at, and she could not help staring.

"I'm Zoicite." He said and smiled at her.

"Ami." Ami said dreamily.

He repeated the name and looked at stared at her. Realizing what he was doing, he cleared his throat and looked down at his boots.

"Well Ami, what can I do to help you? You look quite lost, I can help you get out of the forest if you like..."

She shook her head, "I am looking for someone."

*Lucian, Royal Knight of Sol*

Lucian's alertness was as sharp as a bird's. He walked steadily and quickly across the ground. There was no telling what dangers lurked on this forbidden, primitive planet.

It felt strange, being on this planet Earth. He was worried about his Prince and was having a hard time focusing on his task. His mind was on both the safety of Tranquility and the finding of Serenity and Celestia.

He heard the crash of thunder and was immediately alert, until he realized it was nothing important.

"Lita, what are you doing?" He shook his head. He started to walk again, only to

feel someone behind him. He turned sharply drawing the long daggers from his back, frightening a beautiful girl.

He stared at her with his mouth half open. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, had long, wavy jet-black hair and the prettiest deep blue eyes he had ever seen. She held her hand over her heart and the other covered her mouth. He must had truly frightened the poor thing.

Terra could not help but notice his sun blond hair and golden blue eyes. She

had only seen coloring similar to that on two people, Serena and Trevor. At first she

thought it might have been Trevor. But realized it could not be him when he pulled his weapons on her.

"I-I am sorry, I did not mean to take you off guard." Terra said. "I thought you might have been someone else."

"No, I am sorry." Lucian said. "I did not mean to scare you like that."

"My name is Terra." She curtsied at him, her courtly manners showing themselves

"I am Lucian."

"Do you happen to know a girl and boy named Serena and Trevor? You look similar to them. They are friends of mine." Terra asked.

*Who are they?* Lucian thought. He was tempted to try read her mind, but held

himself back. He wanted to know what secrets this beauty beheld, where she lived, her family, if she had a betrothed. Suddenly embarrassed, for the first time in his life Lucian stopped his thoughts from wondering any further.

Such a relationship with her was impossible. The alliance would never allow it. His thoughts alone a treason against the gods he protected. There was something about this girl, he felt a strange nervous energy being around her.

*The Wood Cutters Cottage*

Tranquility stared at the cottage for a few minutes before bursting in.

Two people immediately flew apart embarrassed and two pairs of eyes stared at him wide with shock.

"Prince Tranquility." Mina said utterly surprised.

"Mina?!" Tranquilly nearly yelled. "What are you doing here and with that..that...Human? Where are my sisters Serenity and Celestia?"

"Prince Tranquility, please calm down you do not understand, let me explain." Mina said.

"Calm down? You are asking me to calm down? Half of the population is out looking for Serenity and Celestia." Tranquilly yelled. "I cannot believe she would leave everything behind and come back here with you and Celestia. Does she realize that she is condemning you both to the same consequences as her."

"Tranquility?!" A voice said surprised. Tranquility spun around to face

his sister and what he saw made his anger reach even higher. The human man he had met three years ago had his arm wrapped around his sisters waist.

"Serenity, it is time to come home. Do you know what you have done, what you have dragged Celestia in to?" Tranquility said through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry," Serenity said. "But I love Prince Endymion and he loves me. I will not go back just to be made to marry some man I do not even know!" He voice rising towards the end.

"I cannot believe you!" Tranquilly yelled. Both human men went to protect the girls by them. Tranquility was not one to lose his temper. This was the first time Serenity and Mina actually heard him yell like that.

"Do you know what will happen is anyone finds out you came here willingly and broke the law. What is worse is you brought our baby sister in to this as well?! Where is she, by the way? I thought she would have come running to your defense by now."

He immediately regretted yelling because he saw the tears form in his sister's eyes. "What do you mean bring Celestia here. You know I would never do that! We promised each other years ago to always protect her!" Tranquility, where is Celestia?!"

"Let us go outside and discuss this Serenity." Tranquility said quietly. The others nodded silently and walked outside.

"Prince Tranquility? Mina? Princess Serenity?" Four voices called out in unison.

Three Royal Guards and a Sol Knight stared at the group of them wide eyed.

"Trevor? Serena?" The four people asked completely baffled. Before anyone could say anything else Endymion, Serenity and Tranquility held up their hands.

"I guess I should tell you the truth." Serenity said staring at the four humans. "My name and title are Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sun Kingdom and the Silver Alliance."


	12. Chapter 11

I'm starting to feel like editing this story is becoming a bigger bear than writing a new story... I wrote this over fifteen years ago, so not only has my grammar improved, but my writing style has changed. Haha Oh well, Here is chapter Eleven =) Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it write a review, they help me keep going.

**Never Ending Love**

By Dannika

Chapter Eleven

Serenity heard her royal guards and her brother's knight gasp. She knew what they were thinking. How she could tell these perfect strangers that information.

"I am in love with the human Prince Endymion." She went to stand beside him.

Taking up Serenity's lead Mina stepped forward. "I am Princess Mina of Venus, Captain of Princess Serenity's Royal Guard and protector to Princess Serenity. I am falling in love with Malachite, captain of the Earth Guardians of Prince Endymion." She looked over at Malachite, a small knowing smile on her lips.

Prince Tranquility sighed. "If you cannot beat them, I suppose you join them as the saying goes. I am Prince Tranquility of the Moon and Sun kingdoms, ruler of the Sun kingdom."

Having no choice now but to follow each senshi stepped forward and moved

alongside Serenity.

"I am Princess Rei of Mars, Second Guard and protector to Princess

Serenity."

"I am Princess Lita of Jupiter. Third Guard and protector to Princess

Serenity."

"I am Princess Ami of Mercury. Fourth Guard and protector to Princess

Serenity."

"And I am Lucian. Wolf Knight of Sol and protector to Prince Tranquility."

they looked around at the four sets of eyes that were wide with shock. no one dared to move until Terra, being without any superficial shyness started the conversation.

"So let me get this straight, You are all children of the old gods that used to protect Earth? You all live out in space? WOW... There are no words..." She looked at her brother, "Talk about completely out of your league Endy. Her parents will never allow this marriage to happen, Though I bet father will be over the moon for it... forgive the pun." She looked down a little sheepishly.

"Terra..." Endymion began, but was interrupted by Serenity.

"Quil, what has happened to Celestia?" There was rising panic in her voice.

The knights from the Silver Alliance were all silent and could not meet Serenity's eyes. Letting Tranquility explain, they walked softly away.

"We are not yet sure. She is missing. There was evidence of a struggle in her room. We came here looking for you, and I thought she might've came with you. Obviously now we know she is not, it is more and more likely she has been taken by whoever attacked you on the moon." She held Serenity's hands in comfort.

She looked down at her hands in her brothers then back up at Endymion looking at her with love and sympathy. She thrust her hands out of Tranquility's and turned around shoulders hunched.

"What have I done..." She whispered. "What have I done!?" She repeated louder. "She was taken because of me... They must have gone to look for me, but I was gone, on my stupid selfish journey of shirking my duty and took her! This is all my fault!" She began to sob.

Endymion was at her side trying to comfort her, but she dodged his embrace, "No! you do not understand, if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself! What was I thinking? We could never be together. I have my people to consider..." She looked back at Endymion, she could see the heartbreak in his eyes and it broke hers.

"I am sorry..." She ran out of the cottage.

"Serenity!" Endymion and Tranquility yelled after her.

*Somewhere On Earth*

" I will have Prince Endymion and I will rule all of Earth." Lady Beryl raved.

She was distraught. If only she could get rid of that annoying sister of his and his guards.

"Why do you not brainwash him?" A voice asked. Beryl spun around to face the

Queen of thieves, Amira. The Black and gold Queen sneered, her red eyes glowing.

"You are quite pathetic, even for a human." her voice not sounding human anymore.

"Prince Endymion doesn't love you...and he never will, yet you still pine for him."

"He will love me!" Beryl yelled. She would have attacked this intruder that dared to say such things to her. But she remembered what happened the last time she attacked a servant of Chaos and decided against it.

"Oh, really?" Amira asked acting surprised. "Then why, is he admitting to all of the cosmos that he is in love with Selene's heir, the Moon Princess?"

"A minor technicality." Beryl muttered. "She has poisoned his mind against me."

"Well that is impossible," The being in front of her snorting in a human manner, "considering she has a pure heart and is incapable of such things."

"That is not possible." Beryl said. "No one is as pure as that."

"Your limited human brain cannot comprehend that there are things more perfect...without darkness." Amira said. "That is why my lord is so interested in her."

"Well, then why have you not been able to apprehend her yet?" Beryl taunted. "I mean if you are as powerful as you say it should not be that hard to capture one princess..."

"If it were not for those ridiculous soldiers, her royal guards and her good for nothing

brother, we would have her. But no matter, we have something that will bring the girl to us" Amira responded smugly.

"So what do you require me to do?" Beryl asked. The sooner she could get rid

of this annoyance the sooner she could start her plans to take over the Dark Force.

"I have yet to see this Lord you speak so highly of."

"Yes, and I have yet to meet this Queen, you serve." Amira shot back. The

two glared at each other. Finally Amira broke the standoff by snapping her fingers. Her three guards stepped forward.

"This is Maura, Leila, and Guinevere." Amira announced "They will be checking up on you to see how well you progress."

With that said she turned and disappeared in a black light. The three women

did the same, leaving Beryl alone once more.

*Moon*

"Where Should we even begin to look for Celestia? The prince took some guards to Earth, but should not we look somewhere as well?" Solora asked the other royal and Palace guards.

Where would the Dark Force take Princess Celestia. After all they had no reason to want her. She was not Queen Serenity's heir. She would never inherit the throne.

The remaining guards were all dressed for battle and ready for anything. The Queen had been walking the halls of the palace like she was not even awake ever since her son took the team to Earth. What if she never saw any of her children again?

"Poor Queen Serenity." Logan said.

"She has not been this anxious and distraught since the King died." Duncan said.

"This must be very hard for her." Logan said.

"I say we go to the Dark Force and wreak havoc on everything in sight..." Eris, Rei's sister and also a princess of Mars started pounding her fists together.

"I do not think that would make the situation any better." Athena said, a slight smile on her face.

"If we make any move to destroy them, they could kill the princess in retaliation." Lady Luna added.

"If they even have them." Eris snorted.

"Has there been any word?" Queen Serenity asked. she still looked very pale and fragile. Her face stained with tears.

"No, your majesty." Hades answered. The Queen attempted a wry weak smile before walking off.

"We came as soon as we heard the news." A voice said. There stood the three outers planet Royal guards. Like Solora, they were entrusted with princess Celestia's safety. "We should have never left. What has happened Solora? Have there been any developments?"

"Where are the others?" Persephone, Princess Saturn asked. She being the youngest Royal Guard, but also the most powerful.

"They went to Earth to look for the missing princess'." Logan answered.

"I am tired of just sitting here completely unproductive. You all may continue to catch up, but I intend on looking for clues and finding my charge." Solora slammed the door behind her so hard thunder shook in the entire room.

*Somewhere in The Dark Force*

The door creaked opened and Celestia looked up. A servant walked in carefully carrying a tray full of food. He looked at the floor and did not say a single word when he set it down.

As he turned to leave Celestia called out to him. "Wait." she cried. He turned towards her, keeping his eyes cast down to the floor.

"What is your name?"

"A-Arum, m-my lady." The servant answered, obviously terrified. He had white and gold hair, and wore black clothes.

"Will you stay and talk with me? It is ever so lonely in the room with no one but myself for company." Celestia smiled shyly, then added "Why do you cast your eyes down to the floor?"

"I-I am just a s-servant, my lady. It is not for my kind to gaze upon the glory of your brilliance." Arum said.

" Well that is just the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Please look at me." Celestia asked softly, almost a command.

Arum looked up but did not look directly at her. He had red and gold eyes that sparkled with kindness. "Tell me about yourself. Do you have any family?"

"Y-yes my Lady." Arum answered.

"Sit down and tell me about them... Please." Celestia suggested. Arum sat on the

floor and cast his eyes down again.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Celestia asked.

"A servant i-is not supposed to look at those of h-high r-rank, my lady. It is not proper."

"Will you please cease calling me that, it sounds a bit ridiculous here." Celestia Sighed. "My name is Celestia or Celeste." She smiled at the servant.

"Yes, my lady."

Celestia laughed a little and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Anyway, tell me about your family."

"I have a younger sister." Arum said.

" And what is she like? What is her name?" Celestia asked, honestly curious.

"Shana, my la-Celestia." Arum caught himself and answered.

"I bet you love her very much." She looked out the small window at the starless night sky.

"More than anything in this universe, my lad-Celestia." He coughed.

After awhile of conversing Arum finally seemed to get used to talking to her that he

relaxed. They were laughing and talking like old friends when suddenly the door opened.

Arum immediately jumped up and scrambled to the door to leave.

"Servants are not to converse with Royalty." Felix put a hand on Arum to stop him from leaving. Once he was released the boy fled the room in staggering fear.

"They have every right to speak to me." Celestia angrily looked at Felix. "They are people just as we are, they are no different."

"I will not going to argue with you." Felix sighed. He had come to spend time

with her and remind her that she loved him again but saw the young man laughing with her and a dark feeling of jealousy came over him.

He was beginning to realize how difficult his task was going to be. Whenever she saw him it reminded her of what happened that day in his room. He tried once again to explain to her. "What happened that horrible day is not what you think."

"Do not lie to me. I am not as blind as I once was." Celestia said.

"I am not lying to you." he almost begged.

"You know maybe I would have believed you...once." Celestia argued. "But you are working for the same evil that the gods have been fighting for over a millennia now. I do not love you anymore."

"But I still love you." Felix said softly.

"How can you say that?" Celestia demanded. "You do not know love. You are with

Chaos now."

"Please believe me." Felix pleaded. "You do not understand what happened... I was alone... wandering the galaxy..."

"No! I will not listen to this, you are trying to kidnap my sister!" Celestia yelled. "I could never love someone that could hurt my family and the ones that I love..."

Those words truly hurt Felix. Oh, god what a fool he had been! being tricked by chaos, believing that if he had power Celestia would see that she loved him. He wanted to show her that he had always loved her. But, instead he had hurt her more deeply. What had he become? He was a monster, he was everything that he stood and fought against. How had he lost his way.

He might as well kill himself if he had to live life without her. "I am truly sorry my princess." Felix whispered. He turned and left before she could see the

tears falling from his eyes.

*On The Earth*

"Folks...we have a slight...problem." Lucian announced. Everyone looked at

him as he continued. "We cannot go home."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"I have tired to portal but it will not open."

"fabulous, and just how long are we expected to have to stay on this god forsaken planet?" Rei muttered. Jadeite looked hurt but remained silent.

She was certainly attracted to him. But she refused to let it show. If she let her emotions lead her, they could hurt her when she could not see him again.

But Jadeite was determined to win her over! No matter the cost. Sure, she humiliated him in a fight, but at least no one was around to see.

"So, ah, you are from Mars?" Jadeite said. "What is it like there?"

"It is nothing like this silly planet." Rei said.

"Do all Martians have bad attitudes as well?" Jadeite asked. "I mean I was

only trying to get a conversation started since it seems you may be here a while."

"Do not take it too personally. She is always like that." Serenity said coming back in to the cottage.

"So, what do you like to do Nephlyte?" Lita asked, changing the subject.

"I really enjoy to study the stars and cook in my free time." He responded.

"Really? That sounds soothing. I enjoy cooking as well but I do not have much time for it." Lita said interested.

Nephlyte had never met a woman that was interested in cooking as much as him. Soon they were swapping secrets and recipes.

Zoicite and Ami remained silent. They had no idea what to say to each other. Ami started to fidget with her crystal data-pad.

"What is that?" Zoicite asked interested.

"It is my Data-pad. It helps me take readings and calculate findings." Ami said. She showed him how it worked and soon they were conversing at a level much above everyone else's head. Zoicite had never met someone as smart as Ami before.

"Stop this right now!" Tranquility yelled at Rei. No one had ever heard him yell like that before. "Why can you not just...just be quiet. I have had it with your attitude."

Everyone's eyes bulged out in shock. He must have been really upset. But who could blame him? His baby sister was still missing, they could not get back home, and there

was no telling what could be happening.

Without a word he stormed inside, slamming the door behind him. Lucian was about to go in when serenity stopped him.

"Let him calm down, alone." She said quietly. Lucian nodded. That was definitely the best thing to do. Everyone sat in silence.

*On the Moon*

"So, there was only one intruder?" Melissa, Princess Neptune asked.

"Yes, and we think he was the distraction." Eris said. He and the others had

been trying to go over what happened. They still had not come up with an new information on the subject.

"What kind of protectors are we when we cannot even protect the princesses?"

she asked angrily. She had been beating herself up ever since it happened.

People tried to tell her it was not her fault. But the princes of Mars just

would not listen.

The other Gods had arrived when they heard the news of the missing Princesses.

They were with Queen Serenity trying to comfort her. "Oh, you must calm down Serenity." Dione of Jupiter said comforting Serenity. "I am sure nothing bad will happen to them."

"Yes, they will come back, you will see." Athena of Mercury said.

"Why would anyone want your daughters?" Ares asked.

"We must have faith." Aphrodite said giving her sister a hug. Her husband close behind. Venus had reacted horribly to the news of her daughter's disappearance. Who would do such a thing? They had no word as to where they might possibly be. Even before she got the call she knew something was wrong.

"We can assemble our armies..." King Ares started.

"Yes, that is a good idea. There's no telling who could be next." Poseidon interrupted.

"Well, there are other ways..." Eros started.

"If the Dark force, Chaos, is behind this then we should be ready for anything." Poseidon said.

"I cannot believe you let your son go to Earth unprotected." Demeter said, ignoring the men's talk of war.

"He is not completely unprotected." Serenity said. "He has Lucian and the Royal Guards."

"What if something happens to them?" Astraea asked. "You really should have sent

soldiers."

"He did not want soldiers." Serenity said. "He said he needed to be as discreet as possible."

"The humans would never know that there were soldiers from the Moon on their planet." Mars offered. "They are humans which means they are blind to our world."

"Well, if something did happen...I mean they might know the soldiers were not from

Earth." Serenity said.

"I cannot believe you would risk your son like that." Poseidon said. "If they were attacked and overwhelmed... I just cannot risk my daughter like that."

"Oh hush up." Athena said. "Ami is a big girl and a warrior. She can take care of herself."

"My Rei would be devastated if she had help." Ares said as though the thought

was unbearable. "My poor baby would feel weak."

Suddenly a wounded soldier burst through the door. He collapsed as soon as

he reached the Queen. The palace guards ran to him. He looked up at Queen Serenity,

"We are under attack, Queen Serenity."


	13. Chapter 12

I am so sorry that I haven't posted, my power supply died and I just got it back. Thank you to all of the people that have written a review. You all are so sweet, and you are really helping me power through and continue to edit this story and post. =)

So When I said that we are getting closer to the end, I meant more that we are about half way through. I still have nine more chapters to edit and the whole sequel. ha-ha =) I really do hope you are enjoying the storylines, it was one of my favorites of the ones I have written.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it write a review, they help me keep going.

Never Ending Love

By Dannika

Chapter Twelve

"We are under attack, Queen Serenity." The guard lost consciousness in the queen's arms.

"Guards! take this man to the palace healer, and check all boarders of the shield! we will have no more surprises!" The palace guards scrambled to do as her queen bid.

"Serenity, you must take this warning to heart and send troops to Earth to retrieve your children!" Hermes said, joining the conversation for the first time. "We cannot lose the heir to this war!"

She lightly touched his shoulder, "To send in troops now would only draw attention to them, I am afraid they may be safer in the anonymity."

"For now, we should send every available troop to Uranus to hold the line, they are beginning to advance into our solar system. I fear our only option could be in Serenity's marriage to a bordering system." Queen Serenity looked crestfallen. "I did hope she would be able to marry for love like her father and I."

*On Earth*

Serenity walked outside to talk to her brother. "Quil, what is going on with you?"

"No one seems to understand that we are at war, that being on this planet is dangerous, and our people are dying, dying to protect us. The Guardians seem to have forgotten this fact."

Serenity looked to the ground, "You are right, I should not have left. I will go back and marry the man mother has chosen and get the support our system needs. I promise Quil."

He grabbed her hands, "I would never want this for you or Cele..." His face dropped at the mention of his youngest sister.

"We will find her Quil, and whoever took her will pay with their life!" Serenity looked off in the distance with determination.

"First we have to get off of this planet... Lucian should be working on it, maybe I should give him a hand."

Tranquility started to walk back towards the cottage when something rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Two men stepped out, both with red eyes. Tranquility moved in front of his sister and slowly started to back up. "When I tell you to run Sere, run as fast as you can towards the cottage to get help."

"No! I will not leave you here. They will not get any more of us!"

"You do not understand Serenity, now please, for once in your life do as you are told! RUN!" Tranquility unsheathed his sword and pushed his sister out of the way of the men.

She fell to her knees, looking up she saw that one of the men was closing in on her. She scrambled to her feet right as a golden hued sword went right through the middle of the red eyed man.

She was not safe for long, the other pulled tranquility back forcing him to drop his sword. Serenity watched, terrified as they wrestled for the sword.

"Run Serenity! Just run! Get out of here!"

She looked at her brother one more time and turned on her feet, sprinting down the pathway. Looking back she saw that two others had come into the clearing and were pursuing her on foot. Both seemed faster than humanly possible, as well as stronger. Their reflexes were inhumanly fast.

Reaching the cottage, all Serenity could do was scream as one of the men grabbed her and started to float in the air above the ground. She used all of her fighting skills, but it was no use, they were too strong and could anticipate each of her strikes.

"Serenity!" Mina and Malachite were first on the scene.

Mina took out her whip and tried to grab Serenity's ankle with it. It wrapped its self around it and she gave a tug, but the man would not relinquish her. They could hear Serenity's whimper from the ground.

"I think I may be able to shoot him without hitting Serenity." Rei had come her bow of fire drawn.

"Careful, you cannot hit the princess!"

She took aim and shot her flaming arrow, missing Serenity by inches, hitting the man in the shoulder which cause him to let go of Serenity. Jadeite was quick to react and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Someone, go help Tranquility..." Serenity panted, "We were attacked in the clearing by the lake. I ran for help."

Jadeite and Malachite took off running while Mina and Rei checked to make sure their princess was un harmed. Lita, coming to the scene threw her lightening sword straight through the man, causing him to explode into black dust.

"What was that?"

"I do not know, but please, go check on Quil!" The girls ran down the pathway in time to see Jadeite stab the last of the attackers and the man explode into volcanic ash.

*On The Moon*

The portal activated in the portal room without Pluto authorizing it. The room was immediately filled with guards.

Queen Serenity came into the room and stood next to Pluto. "Were we expecting anyone?"

"No, although it could be your children. Because of the war, everyone is perhaps a little on edge here." She smiled kindly at her queen.

They were interrupted by screaming and yelling. Someone yelling commands on the other end of the portal. Serenity started to run towards it but was stopped by Celestia's person guard.

"There are people in pain... we need to help them!"

"No, your highness, we need to protect you. Without the children you are all that stands between us and complete ruin!" Serenity bowed her head in conceit.

Through the portal jumped five men, all wearing the battle garments of Uranus soldiers. "Close the portal NOW!" The men yelled.

Pluto hurried to do as she was bid. Everyone in the room looked to then men in confusion.

Princess Amara of Uranus stepped forward, "Trax! What are you doing here, what has happened?"

"Sister!", The man went to her and enveloped her in to a strong hug. He stepped back to look at her, "Uranus has been taken. We were defending the last standing city, the Capitol, but there was too many of them, they over took us. We are all that is left..." He looked down at the ground waiting for his little sister to react.

Amara, dressed in battle gear, like an avenging Amazon queen. Her face hardened and she backed away from her brother. "Mother? Father?"

"Amara, the city was destroyed, we were lucky to get out. The portal center has been destroyed as well. We set explosives to be certain we could not be followed. You, are now queen of our dead world."

She could not handle this, not with princess Celestia missing. She had failed in her duty to protect the princess and now she had failed in her duty to protect its people. The ground around her began to shake. She turned and ran from the room.

"Trax," Queen Serenity kindly turned his attention, "I am so sorry for your loss, but I am relieved you have survived. go see our palace healer, you and your men will be given rooms and we shall chat later about the war." She smiled at him.

With that said, everyone was dismissed. The room filed out, and soon there was only Lady Luna and Pluto left with the queen. She crumbled to the floor.

"What are we going to do? It is obvious that if this is in fact Lord Chaos, he has more power than he has ever had. The last war with him was not nearly this bad and we did not lose this many people."

"Indeed your highness, he seems to have something he did not last time. Do not fear, we will figure this all out." Lady Luna helped her mistress to her feet.

"Let us take you to get a nice warm bath and some tea, then we can discuss strategy with Pluto once more." She led Queen Serenity out of the portal room and down the hall.

Pluto looked after them. The future was beginning to cloud. Whatever power it was that Chaos may possess, it was affecting her visions.

*On Earth*

They reached the clearing in time to see a young girl helping Tranquility up off the ground, and Malachite handed him his sword.

"Quil, are you alright?" Serenity ran up to him and flung herself in to his arms.

He laughed a little, "I am ok Sere, you do not need to hold on to me so tight. This young woman came to my rescue before the others could come to my aid." He pointed out to a young woman standing close to the tree line.

Serenity noticed her clothing was thread bare and she had no shoes. She looked beaten and terrified. She slowly walked up to her and put her arms around her. "Thank you for saving my brother. What is your name?"

"Alyn, my lady." She responded.


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you to all of the people that have written a review. You all are so sweet, and you are really helping me power through and continue to edit this story and post. =)

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Taoko Nakeuchi. I salute her, for it is her story that inspired me to write my own stories.

Well, if you loved it or liked it or even hated it write a review, they help me keep going.

Never Ending Love

By Dannika

Chapter Thirteen

"Alyn." The woman answered.

"Why do you look at the ground?" Serenity asked the girl kindly. She was obviously afraid.

"If a servant looks upon those that are higher than they, they will be punished."

"Well that is just ridiculous." Terra exclaimed loudly. Serenity looked at her and shook her head. "Well, it is! Mother and father have taught Endy and I the value of kindness and loyalty to our servants."

"What were you doing out here all alone?" Serenity put a kind hand on the young woman's shaking ones.

"I escaped from those horrible men." Alyn said.

"Come with us. We have somewhere safe to rest." Serenity took the woman's hand and led her back to where the others were waiting.

When Serenity arrived with the young woman in tow everyone stopped and looked at the newcomer. Rei said nothing, just scowled at the new comer.

"Everyone, this is Alyn." Serenity announced. "Make her feel welcome."

"I do not trust her." Rei said watching the newcomer. Jadeite chuckled behind her back. She turned her disapproving eye to him.

"Why not, she does not seem so bad." Jadeite whispered to Rei.

"Outward appearance covers up the true form." Rei said. "She's not who she

claims to be."

"So Alyn." Tranquility said totally smitten by her. "What do you do?"

"Well, being a servant, I tend to be in service to others." Alyn said. "But I do like to play games."

"Really, games? Any specific game?" Rei asked.

"Rei, please attempt to be pleasant." Serenity rolled her eyes in a very un lady like manner. "Alyn, would you like to tell us about yourself."

"Well, I do not know what to say really." Alyn shrugged.

"Yes, I bet you do not." Rei muttered. Serenity glared at her. Not wanting to hear anymore of Alyn, if that was her name, she stomped inside the cottage, Jadeite close behind her.

"I do not know what you are getting upset about, I think she is alright." Jadeite tried to reason with Rei.

"are you a bit deficient in the head?" Rei asked. "I never asked for your opinion, Human."

"Look, I am not saying we should trust her," Jadeite said. "I am just saying you need to give people a chance."

"Look, Human, what is your name?" Rei said. "I do not need you to tell me

what to do."

"Jadeite."

"What?"

"My name is Jadeite, not Human."

"I do not care what your name is." Rei said. "You are obviously easily swayed and

not very bright."

"Pardon me!," Jadeite said starting to get offended.

"You need to change that insufferable..." Rei started.

"You have a bad attitude my lady." Jadeite said. Rei looked at him shocked.

"You think you have it so much better than everyone else, and if someone does not pay attention to you, you get jealous..."

Before he could finish, Rei was kissing him. Not sure what possessed her to

do such a thing she broke away quickly, a little shocked. She started to walk off when Jadeite caught her arm.

"Wait." He said quietly.

"I-I cannot." Rei said. "I am engaged. Besides it would be impossible for us

to.."

"Do you love him?"

"That is not the point.."

"Do you love him?"

"Why are you even asking me this?"

"Because I feel the strong pull to you, we have a connection." he explained. "And I think you feel the same about me."

"You must be mistaken." Rei said. "I am to be married."

"Yes, you established that fact already." Jadeite started to walk towards her in a predatory manner. "But you never said if you want to marry him or if you love him or not."

"No, I do not want to marry him and I do not love him." Rei sighed. She looked up at him, which was a big mistake. She looked right into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

At that moment she knew that she would fall in love with him and that she

could never want anyone else as much as she wanted him. This time it was

Jadeite that went in for the kiss. It was soft and gentle.

*ZOICITE & AMI*

"Hello," Zoicite said sitting next to Ami.

"Hello." She responded

"You were pretty good earlier... against those monsters" Zoicite clarified.

"Thank you. I have been training my entire life."

"Is your hair really that blue, or did something happen to make it that blue? I have never seen anyone with that color on earth."

"I was born with it."

"Oh, well...do you have..I mean are you..."

Ami looked at him a little confused at first... Then realization dawned on her. "Oh, Yes..."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen.

"But I do not love him." She supplied hopefully.

"Then why are you..?"

"It had been arranged by my parents."

"Then we would not have had any chance then would we?"

"I do not know. Earth is not a part of the Silver Alliance."

"What would you do if I k-k-kissed you?"

"This." Ami said kissing him. They both blushed when they broke apart.

*LUCIAN & TERRA*

"So, your brother, what is he like?" Lucian asked Terra. He was like

Tranquility, he did not like this sudden romance between this human man and

the girl he thought of as a little sister. He did not want to see her hurt, and this romance could not last.

"I have never seen him this happy." Terra sighed, not paying attention to

Lucians question.

"What is it like? Where you live?"

"It is...warm. I guess." Lucian shrugged. "Your planet must think of the sun as a stereotypical star, Too hot to live on. But that is just the force field around it."

"Really? I did not know that." Terra said. "How many people are living there?"

"Ha ha, well too many to count princess." Lucian laughed. "But there are more than

on this planet. We have huge cities covering most of the surface."

"Is there someone back there waiting for you?"

"No, I am a little too busy for a relationship. My service to my king and the princess take up most of my time." Lucian said. "None of the women last two days with me."

"That is a shame." Terra smiled. Without thinking she leaned over and kissed him. He looked at her shocked. Seeing the look on his face, she suddenly felt embarrassed and got up to leave.

"I-I am sorry, I do not usually go around doing that." Terra apologized.

"No no, please do not go. It just caught me off guard is all." Lucian rushed after her. "It was nice."

"Really?" Terra asked. Lucian smiled and nodded. Terra sat back down.

Lucian was starting to understand how Serenity and Mina felt. This woman was beautiful and sweet and kind.

*NEPHLYTE AND LITA*

"No, do not put that in there." Lita said. "That is for the sauce."

"Wow, this is really good." Nephlyte said sampling some of Lita's food.

"Yours is not so bad either." Lita said. "What is it?"

"Cake."

"I have never tasted anything so sweet before."

"An excellent cook like you, has never tasted cake before?" Nephlyte asked in disbelief.

Lita shook her head. "Well, Princess Lita of Jupiter, we will just have to get

you the recipe and some more good old Earth food." He smiled at her.

"For exchange of that knowledge, Nephlyte, we will just have to get you some

of my recipes and some food from the moon. I warn you, it is quite rich."

"I must say you sure do put a lot of different spices in your food."

"people from Jupiter eat a lot of spices." Lita said. "Living on the Moon I do not

get to do that a lot."

She picked up a red, squishy, fruit looking thing. She studied it for a

moment.

"we call it a tomato." Nephlyte said cutting a piece off for her. She tasted it.

"This is good."

"Some think it is a forbidden love fruit." Nephlyte said. "The consumer falls

in love with the first man she sees."

She laughed, "I am so in love." Lita teased.

"Of course it is just a myth."

"I would not be too sure. Up until we arrived here, you thought the gods of old were a myth as well..." Lita smiled. She grabbed Nephlyte and pinned him against the table and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Remind me never to get in fight with you." Nephlyte teased. He kissed Lita

in return before she could say anything.

*MOON*

"They should be back by now." Logan paced the room. He was starting to get

worried. "What if they were attacked? Oh, I knew we should have gone with them."

"Hey, Logan, please cease your insufferable chatter!" Michelle, Princess of Neptune snapped. She was getting aggravated. She was worried about them as well, but she refused to believe that anything would happen. Prince Tranquility was well

trained, he could handle himself.

"Chaos, has been attacking in force. He has already conquered two planets in our system." Amara, Queen of Uranus commented. She had just entered the room, ready for battle.

She should have stayed with Celestia when that good for nothing Chaos soldier was caught on the moon. She would kill him again if she could. Between her failure in her duty to protect the princess and her duty to her people she was feeling quite ready to do battle with the next thing that came along.

"I say we go to Earth." Solora said. She too was feeling the urge to fight something. Her entire mission in life was to keep princess Celestia safe. She was hand-picked by the lady Luna from their home planet. She had failed her duty.

"We cannot." Helen, Princess Saturn said. "Prince Tranquility gave us specific orders to stay here encase they appear."

"This wait is what is making me so cross. we are just supposed to sit here?" Duncan said. "I have to know if they are alright."

"They are." Helen said. "I can feel it."

The Royal Guards spotted Pluto. She was walking towards the Queen's chamber. She

stopped and looked at them. She knew something, they could tell, but they

knew she was bound by her duty and could not tell them what the future held. But they

were still curious.

*Oh, if my husband had not let them go.* Pluto thought. *How will this end?

With the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, or will it be stronger?*

The suspense of possible futures was going to be the end of her. She had to know. If it was destruction then maybe she had a chance of changing it.

She knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before the Queen called her in. She walked in.

"My Queen, I am sure they are alright." Pluto said comfortingly.

"What if you are wrong." Queen Serenity said.

"Come, prepare the peace ball, for your children's homecoming." Pluto said

cheerfully. The Queen finally nodded.

*DARK FORCE*

"FIND HER!" The head guard yelled. How could the Moon Princess escape? Lord Chaos would be most unhappy if they lost her. The guard that was supposed to be watching her was brought in and roughly pushed to the floor before the captain of guards.

He glared at the man as he cowered before him.

"You had fallen asleep?" He yelled. Everyone in the room cringed.

"I am sorry sir. The doors were locked, and enchanted, I did not think her capable of escape." The Guard managed to say. "After the servant brought me my food I fell asleep."

"That is a mistake you will never make again." The captain said calmly. It was the tone of voice he had when he was about to incinerate someone. He gathered up his energy and destroyed the guard.

"FIND THE PRINCESS AND MAKE SURE SHE DOES NOT GET AWAY."

The soldiers jumped into action and ran out. The captain fumed in his chair.

He would never get the Moon Kingdom and the power it held for his master if she disappeared. What would he have to bargain with then?

Celestia made her way down the crowded hallways with the servants. They had brought her some clothing and dressed her as one of them.

The soldiers were searching high and low for her. Every time one of them stopped to look around she held her breath.

Luckily none of the guards looked any of the servants in the eye, they thought it beneath them.

They were on the last hall that led out of the castle to the portal area when suddenly someone stopped them. She did not have to look up to know it was Felix, she could feel his presence.

He looked at each of the servants with an assessing stare. He was about to wave them off when something caught his eye. It was a servant he had never seen before. She kept her head down.

The servants parted as he walked towards her. They did not want to give away what they were doing nor that anything was amiss.

Maybe he would just looked her over and not even think twice since she was a servant. But that is not what happened. The same way she could feel him, she was sure he could feel her. They knew each other too well.

He slowly lifted her chin so that she looked at him. She closed her eyes afraid of what would happen next.

"Open your eyes." Felix commanded.

Celestia reluctantly and slowly opened her eyes. He would know those amber gold eyes anywhere.

"Celestia." Felix whispered.

"Please, if you care for me at all you will let me go." Celestia begged in a whispered. Tears forming in her gold eyes.

Felix was crushed and in a very tight spot. If he let her go then there would be no chance that he would ever see her again, yet, if he did not release her she would be miserable and resent him forever.

He made his decision quickly. He let go knowing he would never see her again, but not before giving her one last kiss.

"Good-bye my sweet Celestia." He whispered in her ear.

The servants immediately gathered around her and continued on. When they were out of the palace Celestia looked back.

Felix was watching, her heart was crying out to him, that she didn't want to leave. But her mind refused to believe that they could ever be together.

She saw tears in his eyes as she stepped into the portal that was opened for her. Then she blackness.

*EARTH*

"Is it just me or did it suddenly grow very quiet around here?" Serenity asked.

Suddenly there was a scream from a little ways into the forest. Alyn was in trouble! She was surrounded by men with glowing red eyes.

The Royal Guards flew into action without even a second thought.

I call upon the power of my sacred planet and patron goddess, Venus!

I call upon the power of my sacred planet and Battle, Mars!

I call upon the power of my sacred planet and the king of lightening, Jupiter!

I call upon the power of my sacred planet and wisdom, Mercury!

The humans watched in awe as the guards were surrounded by bright lights. When the light shortly faded each of their weapons had a glow to it and they were poised for battle.

The guards attacks hit the Men. Lita's sword threw lightening everywhere, While Rei's bows threw fire. Mina's sword was deadly, with its siren's song stunning the men leaving them vulnerable to her wrath.

While they were fighting no one noticed Alyn stand by a tree and watch. She did not move from her hiding spot. When the men would step in front of her she would just hit them with her fist and they would stumble back in to the battle.

She did look up, however, when Serenity screamed.

Two of the men held her and were dragging her off into the forest. With an angry cry Tranquility and Endymion fought off the men. Tranquility threw his dagger infused with bright sunlight into the man's back causing him to explode.

Endymion threw a red dagger that turned into a rose half way through the air, it hit the man slicing into the man's shoulder and exploded causing his arm to break off. Alyn looked at him shocked.

Endymion looked at his hands in shock as well, then ran to where Serenity was lying on the ground.

"I am fine Endy, I promise." She smiled at him.

Finally the men attacking retreated. The two Prince's made sure that Serenity was alright, helping her up off the ground and back over to the group.

Rei glared at Alyn as the 'servant' broke down and started to cry.

"Oh, do stop your hysterics." Rei said. "I guarantee you are not even a real servant. I saw you run and hide but watch the fight."

"Rei, do not be mean to her, can you not see she is terrified?." Serenity said kindly. "You saw it, they attacked her first."

"Well, she sure did not go very far to get out of the way and run out of the fighting, she was watching us." Rei said. "They were right next to her and they did not even..."

"Rei that is enough." Mina said. "Serenity, it is time to go, this just proves how dangerous it is and that we must return and you must do your duty to your people. It is time to let the fantasy go..."


End file.
